Xana's Revenge
by Dartz the Fire Demon
Summary: The second story in the Virus series. Co authored with Cdc100. Summary inside. Warning: Major crossover overload!
1. Reunion

Xana's Revenge: A Code Lyoko/Kingdom Hearts/Sonic the Hedgehog/Chaotic Fanfic

Summary: Ulrich is back from Germany to find many changes at Kadic. Xana, who everyone thought was dead, is back. And he's looking for revenge. Can the Lyoko warriors get together with new teammates and save the world from Xana, Organization XIII, and the MCP while trying to survive everyday life?

Me: I'm here with the sequel to Xana's Apprentice. I hope that you all like this story, cause it took me a while to write this chapter and work on Xana's Apprentice. I wanted to go ahead and start writing this cause I have a lot of ideas and I want to get them started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog, or any characters except my OCs Dartz, Sharon, Lisa, and Duke.

Me: Let the chaos begin!

Chapter 1: Reunion

Ulrich POV

It had been half a year since I'd seen my friends. One year since Xana was destroyed. One year and two months since I told Yumi I loved her. Two weeks since my mom told me I was going back to Kadic. I looked out the dirty window in my room in my parents' apartment. Today was the big day. I was going home. Back to my friends. My real family.

"Ulrich, we're leaving in ten minutes. Are you ready?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, mom. I've got nearly everything packed. I just need to get one more thing." I said. I heard my mom's footsteps go down the hall and downstairs. I opened my desk drawer and pulled out a pendent. It wasn't just any pendent. It was my prized possession. All of my friends had a pendent similar to it, but very different. My pendent had a small, silver boulder as its charm. The others each had a charm representing their elements on their pendants. I put the pendant around my neck and grabbed my suitcase. I walked into the kitchen. My mom and dad were waiting at the table. We left the house and drove back to France. After 14 hours of driving, we finally reached Kadic. I got out of the car, grabbed my suitcase, and walked toward the gate. I checked the clock on my cell phone. 6:47. The gates would be closing soon. I got to the gate and tried to get in, but two boys blocked my way.

"No one gets in without giving up all their money." The first boy said. He had short, black hair and had on a red t- shirt and blue jeans.

"Kenny! Dylan! Why don't you leave the welcome wagon to me?" a voice said. Dartz walked over to us.

"Shut up, Dragonblade. This is our turf now. Why don't you go back to your mommy and Daddy? Oh, yeah. They're dead. Your only living relative is that stupid pink- haired Aelita girl you always hang out with." Dartz started to shake.

"Why don't you shut up, you idiot!" Dartz yelled. He threw a punch at the boy's throat, claws stopping half an inch from it.

"Dartz, stop it. You know I don't like it when you pick on him." Sharon said walking over to us.

"Yeah, like I care. Its not like you've got any power over me." Dartz said.

"I can give myself power over you, or do I need to remind you that I'm just as good a fighter as you are the hard way?" she asked. Dartz turned to Kenny.

"Be glad your girlfriend was here to save you this time. Next time, you might not be so lucky." He said. He retracted his claws and walked over to me.

"So, you ready to meet the guys?" Dartz asked. I gave him the 'How did you know I was here?' look. He chuckled.

"I've gained a few new powers since you left. I had a premonition a few days ago that you'd be back." Dartz answered.

"So, how has the group been doing?" I asked. Dartz sighed.

"Not to good, Ulrich. Things have been chaos since you left." He answered.

"How? Its not like we've got to worry about Xana anymore, right?" I asked.

"Actually, yes. We do have to worry about him." He said.

"What!" I yelled.

"The Xana I defeated was the real one, but apparently he had one life point left when I beat him." Dartz said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to be somewhere. Odd should be here in a minute." He ran off into the forest.

"Hey, buddy! I was wondering when you'd be back!" Odd said running over to me.

"Hey, Odd. What's up with Dartz?" I asked.

"He's been a little glum lately." Odd answered. "I guess he hasn't told you the bad news, since you're not angry."

"What bad news?" I asked.

"I'll tell you once we get to Jeremy's room. Come on." We ran into the dorm building and up to Jeremy and Aelita's room. There were a bunch of insignias on the door. Odd shot a shadow at the door, making an insignia light up.

"Come on in, Odd!" Jeremy's voice said. Odd walked through the door and it closed. I shot a rock at the door, making the earth insignia light up.

"What!" Jeremy said.

"Come on in, Ulrich." Dartz said. I walked into the room. Everyone except Yumi and Sharon was there.

"Good to see ya again, Ulrich." Duke said. Everyone agreed.

"Where are Yumi and Sharon?" I asked. Everyone's heads dropped. Dartz was the first to speak.

"They quit the team. It's been about five months now." He said.

"What!" I shouted.

"Can everyone stop yelling, please?!" he shouted. "It's bad enough Jeremy, Aelita, and I barely get any sleep. We don't need busted ear drums too!"

"Sorry, but why did Yumi and Sharon quit?" I asked.

"Well, it was about a month after you left…" Odd started.

Flashback Odd POV 

Cafeteria: One month after Ulrich left.

"_So, what are we gonna do now?" Yumi asked._

"_Well, now that Xana is gone, there isn't really much to do." Jeremy said._

"_Hey, why don't we go hang out at the rec room they installed last week?" I suggested._

"_No way, Odd. If we do that, you're gonna be on that pinball machine all day and night." Dartz said._

"_So?" I asked._

"_I repeat. ALL DAY AND NIGHT." I said._

"_Hey, who are those two boys over there? I haven't seen them around the school." Sharon said pointing toward a couple of boys who looked lost._

"_We might as well go help them. Not like we have anything better to do." Duke said._

"_You've got a point." Jeremy said. We walked over to the two boys._

"_Hey, you guys need some help?" Aelita asked. The boys looked at us._

"_Yeah, we're new here. We're kinda having trouble finding the dorm building." The taller one said._

"_Go over behind the cafeteria, past the gym, and up the stairs next to the hallway where the math classroom is." Dartz explained._

"_Thanks." The other boy said. They ran off in the direction that Dartz pointed out._

End Flashback Ulrich POV 

"To make a very long story short, Kenny and Dylan came to the school, Kenny asked Sharon out, Dylan asked Yumi out, both girls said yes, and they've been bothering us ever since." Dartz explained. The wind insignia lit up on the door.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked with venom in his voice. If looks could kill, the door would be incinerated and Yumi would be long gone.

"To talk." Yumi said.

"About what?" Aelita asked with the same amount of venom in her voice.

"Just let me in!" Yumi shouted.

"Fine, fine." Dartz mumbled. He got up from his seat on Aelita's bed and opened the door. Yumi walked in glaring strait at him.

"Why do you always bother my friends?" Yumi asked angrily.

"They're the ones bothering me. Once they leave us alone, we won't try to drive them out of our lives." Dartz said with a strait face.

"They are doing nothing to bother you. That's just an excuse to attack them." Yumi said.

"Are you just about done? We have to fill in a friend of ours about what's been going on." Jeremy said.

"So, you've finally resorted to replacing us?" Yumi asked.

"No, he used to be part of the team." Dartz said. "Someone who, until you agreed to go out with that idiot of a boyfriend, we thought you _loved_."

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked. Dart sighed.

"You have a worse memory than a two year old." He said. "Do the names Ulrich and Stern ring a bell?" Yumi's eyes widened.

"Ulrich's back?!" she cried happily.

"Yes, I'm back." I said standing up from Jeremy's bed. "And the others have filled me in on what's been happening since I left." Yumi looked down at her feet.

"Listen, I didn't know you were coming back and-"

"And you thought that just because I was gone that you could just replace me." I finished, crossing my arms.

"No! Nothing like that! It's just-"

"I don't need to hear excuses. I'm going for a walk." I said.

"I'll come with you." Dartz said. "I need to go talk to Mr. Delmas about something."

"I'll come too. I need some air." Odd said. We walked out the door and strait into Dylan.

"Where's Yumi?" he asked.

"What's it to ya?" Odd asked with clenched fists and a slight purple glow.

"Where is she?!" Dylan yelled.

"It's none of your business. Leave us alone." Dartz said.

"Shut up, Dragonblade!" Dylan punched him in the stomach.

"That is something you're about to regret.' Dartz said. He kicked Dylan in the face. Dylan hit the wall next to Odd's dorm.

"Why you little…" Dylan ran at Dartz, but Dartz jumped out of the way just in time. He then kicked Dylan into the wall again, causing the others to open Jeremy's door just in time to see Dylan lunge at me. I quickly kicked him towards Dartz. He kicked Dylan into the wall again.

"Next time, don't think that you can win a fight with strength alone." He said.

"Dylan!" Yumi yelled. Dylan's head snapped up.

"Yumi!" he said.

"Why were you attacking Ulrich?!" she said angrily.

"We might want to get somewhere safe. I think I feel a draft." Odd said. He, Dartz, and I ran toward the stairs.

"Hold on, Ulrich. I want you to hear this." Yumi said. Jeremy and the others walked back inside.

"Now, what were you saying, Dylan?" Yumi asked. Dylan mumbled something under his breath.

"I can't hear you." Yumi said.

"I wanted to know where you were and they wouldn't tell me, so I tried to beat the information out of them." He said.

"And you thought I wouldn't find out." Yumi finished. Dylan looked down at his feet then up at me with an angry expression.

"This is your fault!" he shouted. He ran toward me just to be knocked into a wall by a… Siberian Tiger?!

"What the-" Dylan yelled. The tiger growled at him and lunged strait at him. It slashed his face and bit his left arm. "Argh!" The tiger started to change shape. It got up on two legs and its front paws turned into hands. Its fur disappeared leaving only a clump of brown hair on top of its head.

"Don't do that, Dartz. You're gonna get someone killed one day." Odd said.

"Well, he'll be the first to go." Dartz said.

"True, but you need to train your shadow form first. You still can't control it." Odd said. We walked downstairs and outside toward the administration office. As we were passing through the crossroads, we saw Kenny dragging Sharon toward the dorm building.

"Kenny, let go of me!" Sharon yelled.

"No way. Its time we had a bit of fun." Kenny said. Dartz stepped in front of them.

"She told you to let her go." Dartz said.

"What are you gonna do about it, go cry to your freak of a cousin? Or is the clawed freak gonna try to fight?" Kenny asked. Dartz's legs started to grow black.

"I'm glad you asked." He said. He transformed into his shadow form. His gleaming red stare seemed to pierce Kenny's confident face and put fear in its place. Kenny took a step back and dropped Sharon's hand. Sharon ran behind Odd, Yumi, and I as Shadow Dartz took a step toward Kenny. Shadow Dartz suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Kenny.

"Ah!" Kenny screamed. He turned and ran toward the admin building. Shadow Dartz transformed back to normal.

"What was that about not being able to control my shadow form, Odd?" Dartz asked. We continued to the Admin building. As we walked inside, Kenny was standing outside the office door.

"Freak." He whispered. Dartz's eyes turned red.

"NEVER call me a freak!" Dartz yelled. His eyes changed back to normal. We went inside the office and Dartz walked up to the secretary, Ms. Webber, who was at her desk.

"Ah, Dartz. What can I do for you today?" Ms. Webber asked.

"My friends and I need to speak with Mr. Delmas about a few things." Dartz answered.

"Go right in. He shouldn't be busy right now." Ms. Webber said.

"Thank you." Odd said. We walked inside Mr. Delmas' office. He looked up from his computer.

"Ah, Dartz. What can I do for you today?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"I have a few things to talk to you about. The first is that, as you've noticed, Xana has become even more powerful. We need someplace close by where we can train without going to the factory."

"Well, Jim thought you would ask about that at sometime. He's willing to rent you the gym for training, as long as you check in with him first. Anything else?"

"Yes. I have a friend of mine who will be coming to Kadic tomorrow. His name is Riou Thompson." Mr. Delmas looked the name up on his computer.

"Here he is. Did you need me to tell him something?" he asked.

"Actually, I was hoping he could dorm with me. Since Duke moved in with Odd, I thought it would be good to have someone he knows as his roommate." Dartz answered.

"I see. I'll see into putting him into your dorm right away." Mr. Delmas said.

"Thank you. I'm sure he'll be glad to hear the news. We'll leave you to work now." Dartz said. We walked outside and back to the dorms. By that time it was about 9:30, so we all went to our rooms as Duke and Dartz set everything up for Riou's arrival the next day.

Me: There's the first chapter of Xana's revenge. In the next chapter, Riou will arrive just in time for a small 'light show'. See ya'll then!


	2. Arrival

Me: Merry Christmas! I don't own Code Lyoko, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog or any characters therein. I don't own Riou either. He's an idea one of my friends gave me that I'm putting into action.

Aelita: Lyokofan121z1 does own Dartz, Sharon, Duke, Lisa, and all their powers. If you want to put any of them in your own fic, ask his permission through a PM.

Jeremy: Get the story started already!

Me: Let the chaos reign!

Chap. 2: Arrival

Dartz POV

At the front gates

We were outside waiting for Riou, who would arrive at any minute. Duke and I were giving the gang some last minute heads up.

"Remember, Riou only speaks Spanish around people he doesn't know, so let us take care of the translations. He can understand English, so he'll be able to understand what you're saying." Duke said. A car pulled up in the parking lot and Riou got out of the passenger seat. He walked over to us.

"¡Dartz¡Duke! Es grande verte los individuos otra vez." Riou said.

"It's great to see you too, Riou." I said.

"¿Quién son ellos?" Riou asked pointing to our friends.

"These are our friends Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Sharon, William, and Sam." Duke answered.

"Nice to meet you." Ulrich said. Jeremy didn't even look up from his laptop.

"¿Qué él está haciendo?" Riou asked pointing to Jeremy.

"He's checking on something. It's not important." Duke said.

"Come on. We'd better show you around. It's getting late." I added.

"Si." Riou said. We gave him a tour of the campus and were about to show him the dorms.

"Hey, what's that?" Aelita asked pointing towards the sky. I looked up where she was pointing and saw something falling.

"I'll go check it out." I said. I transformed into my Lyoko form and materialized my overgear. I jumped on and flew up to the falling object. It was some kind of plant girl. She had green hair and roses in her hair. She had on a green dress with white sleeves and the bottom of the dress was white. The ends of her sleeves and dress were yellow. She also had a red jewel on her chest, which was glowing slightly. I caught her before she could hit the ground. The others came over to find out what was going on.

"Who is she?" Odd asked.

"No idea. She's not from around here, though." I said. I landed on the ground and placed her on the ground.

"How do you know?" Odd asked.

"Well, let's see. She's a plant!" Dartz shouted. We heard a small moan escape the girl.

"Ugh… Where am I?" the girl asked.

"Te caiste del cielo. Estás en un lugar llamado academia de Kadic." Riou said.

"Huh?" the girl asked.

"He said 'you fell out of the sky. You're at a place called Kadic Academy.'" I translated.

"Oh." The girl stood up and looked at us.

"I'm Cosmo. Nice to meet you all." She said.

"I'm Dartz and that's Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Sam, Sharon, Jeremy, Duke, William, and Riou." Cosmo gasped.

"Your Dartz Dragonblade, the famous undefeated Chaotic player?!" she asked.

"Yeah. That's me. How did you know I played Chaotic?" I asked.

"A friend of mine told me about you. He said you had the best deck in the whole drome system." She answered. My watch started to beep.

"Uh- oh. This is really bad timing." Jeremy said.

"Cosmo, you might want to come with us. We'll do what we can to help you." Ulrich said. We ran into the forest and down the manhole, closely followed by Riou and Cosmo.

"¿Adónde vamos?" Riou asked.

"To an abandoned factory." Duke said.

"Why are we-" Cosmo started.

"There's something there we need to take care of. It should only take a minute." Sharon said. We went into the factory and ran into the elevator. Jeremy, Lisa, Cosmo, and Riou got off at the laboratory while the rest of us went down to the scanner room.

Lyoko: Mountain Sector

Yumi POV

As soon as everyone was on Lyoko, Jeremy virtualized our vehicles. Dartz and Sharon went on the overgear, Odd and Sam took the overboard, Ulrich and I got the overbike, Duke took the overwing, William ran on foot using his supersmoke, and Aelita used her wings.

"Where are we heading, Einstein?" Odd asked.

"The tower is just north of your positions. You should be able to see it once you get to the edge of the plateau." Jeremy answered.

"Any monsters?" Dartz asked.

"Two megatanks and five krabes." Lisa answered.

"Leave them to me." William and Dartz said in unison. Sharon hopped on the overwing with Duke as Dartz and William sped off in the direction of the monsters. By the time we got to the clearing where the tower was situated, William was leaning against a wall of rock.

"Dartz is in the tower." William said. After a moment, we were all materialized.

The next day, we were sitting at our bench in the courtyard when Milly ran over.

"There's some kind of giant robot attacking the gym! It's got Tamiya and Emily!" Milly said. We got up and ran over to the gym, or, to be exact, where the gym used to be. A giant robot shaped like an egg with feet and arms was stomping over what was left of the gym.

"Hey! Egg- head! Pick on someone your own size!" Odd yelled as he got on the overboard.

"Odd, you really need to stop with the stupid jokes." Ulrich said.

"Ulrich, that wasn't a joke. It was a yolk." Odd said smiling.

"Odd! This is no time for lame cracks!" Dartz shouted. Odd, Ulrich, Dartz, Aelita and I flew up to the robot.

"All who oppose the great Doctor Robotnic will be eliminated." The robot said. It swung its arm at us, but we dodged easily. I used my fans to cut one of the robots arms off. Dartz and Ulrich used their swords to do the same with the other arm. Odd fired a few laser arrows at the robot's head as Aelita shot and energy field at the robot. All the attacks went strait through the robot, causing it to spark and then fall to the ground.

"That was too easy." Odd said.

"Whoever this Doctor Robotnic is, he sucks at making robots that can actually fight." Ulrich said.

"Come on let's go to the gym and train a bit before dinner." Duke suggested. We agreed and ran towards the gym.

On Planet Mobius

Sonic POV

"Man. Four months and Tails is still sulking over Cosmo." Knuckles said.

"Yeah. You'd think he'd be over it by now." Amy said. We were holding a meeting at Amy's house. Espio, Vector, and Charmy were there, Cream and Cheese were there, heck, even the Babylon Rogues were there.

"This is getting way out of hand." Wave said. "Without Tails, I don't have anyone to compete against in making extreme gear."

"Luckily, Eggman hasn't tried to take over the world again." I said. "But who knows how much longer that could last."

"Probably not much longer." Jet said. "Eggman is probably cooking up something big."

"Jet's right. We need to find out what Eggman is up to." Rouge said.

"Leave that to me." Espio said.

"Yeah. Espio can take care of it." Vector said. The doorbell rang suddenly. Knuckles got up and answered the door. Bokkun flew into the room and pulled out a mini TV. He set it on the coffee table. Knuckles came back into the room. As soon as he saw the TV on the coffee table, he dove behind one of the four couches. The rest of us (excluding the Babylon Rogues, Silver, and Blaze) followed suit, diving behind anything that could protect us from the explosion that was soon to come. Jet, Storm, Wave, Silver, and Blaze just looked at the TV curiously. Eggman's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello there, Sonic and friends." Eggman said. "I'd like to propose a challenge. If the bunch of you can get to my base in the next four hours, I'll show you my new evil plan. However, ALL of you must come. See you in four hours! Or not!" The TV exploded, covering Jet, Wave, Storm, Silver, and Blaze in dust.

"Why that little-" Wave started.

"Wave, calm down." I said. "We need to get Tails and get to Eggman's base in four hours."

"I'm here." Tails said walking into the room. He gave Bokkun an evil glare. "I got the message already."

"I'll just be going." Bokkun said. He flew out the open living room window.

"I brought the extreme gears so we could get there faster." Tails continued.

"You're one step ahead of everyone, aren't you?" Wave asked.

"Yep." Tails said in a cheerful voice.

"Why are you so cheerful all of a sudden?" Knuckles asked.

"Cosmo's still alive." Tails said. "She landed on another planet."

"How is she alive? I saw Dark Oak blow up!" I wondered.

"Something protected her from harm." Tails replied.

"Come on! We have an egg to smash!" Charmy yelled rushing toward the door.

Me: There's chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Next chapter should be a long one. See you then!

Odd: Don't forget to review! Or you get a laser arrow in your head!

Dartz: And a fireball!

Me: Till next time!


	3. Team Up

Me: Welcome to the third chapter of Xana's Apprentice! From here on, this story will be co- authored by me and Cdc100, who has been giving me many of the ideas I've used in this story and Xana's Apprentice. From now on, translations for sentences that need to be translated will have the translations after the sentence in parentheses.

Ulrich: If you don't like it, then too bad. I'll kick your butts if you criticize Lyokofan121z1.

Aelita: Lyokofan121z1 and Cdc100 don't own Code Lyoko, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog, or any characters therein.

Jeremy: Lyokofan121z1 owns Dartz, Sharon, and the other OCs including the one that appears in this chapter. He also owns the story's plot.

Sharon: Cdc100 owns the ideas he gives us to put in here.

Billy: The lawyers will destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!

All: Billy!

Billy: But they will!

Me: Let the chaos reign! (While I destroy Billy before the lawyers do.)

Chapter 3: Team Up

Odd POV

At the gym

"Whoa! Sam! Calm down!" I yelled as I dodged the 20th slash attempt in the last half a minute.

"No mercy this time, Odd!" Riou shouted over from his battle against Aelita.

"She'll just keep attacking till you're down! I'm going through the same thing!" Dartz yelled as he jumped over an attempted slash from William.

"At least you can see the attacks before they happen!" I yelled to him. "Both of you have premonition!" I suddenly felt a presence in the area. "Guys! We've got company!"

Meanwhile, with Sonic and friends:

Sonic POV 

"Are we almost there, Tails?" I asked.

"Just about. Only about a quarter mile further." Tails responded.

"Good. We've only got 15 minutes left." Wave said.

"Guys! We've got someone behind us!" Vector shouted.

"I'll take care of them." I fell back so that I was behind the others and looked down. There were two shapes plowing across the land strait under us. I flew down further until I could recognize them. It was Shadow the Hedgehog and E- 123 Omega.

"Shadow! Omega!" I yelled. Shadow looked up at me but kept skating. (He's using his darkness extreme gear.)

"Well look who it is. A stray hedgehog on an extreme gear." Shadow said.

"Affirmative. They are also heading toward Eggman's base." Omega said in his robotic voice.

"So, you guys get the message too?" I asked.

"Affirmative." Omega said.

"I'm gonna strangle that little blue flying menace." Shadow said.

"Hey, Sonic! Eggman's base is in sight!" Knuckles yelled.

"Alright! Shadow and Omega are coming too!" I shouted back up.

"We'd better hope this is quick." Shadow said. We got to Eggman's base. The door opened as soon as we got up to it.

"Something smells fishy." Espio said.

"Sorry. That's me." Storm said.

"Storm!" Jet and Wave yelled.

"I said sorry!"

"Come on guys. We've only got two minutes left." Tails said. We flew inside (in Shadow's case skated) and up to the top of the base where Eggman was waiting.

"Ah, you made it!" Eggman said. "Good. Now I can dispose of all of you at once." He pulled out some kind of remote with a large red button. Eggman pressed the button and his old worn out portal opener activated. It opened a portal that sucked us strait in along with our gears. The portal closed behind us as we were deposited next to a building.

"What the heck was that?" Jet asked.

"Eggman's portal opener. He must have deposited us on another planet. This doesn't look like Mobius." Tails said brushing himself off.

"We should try to find out where we are." Amy said.

"I agree with Amy." Cream said.

"Chao, Chao!" Cheese said.

"Alright. Amy, Cream, and the Chaotix will search for some help from the air. The rest of us will work from the ground." Jet said.

"Works for me." I said.

"Yeah!" Charmy shouted. After about an hour of searching, we found ourselves in a city. Tails pulled out a walky talky that Vector had given him to keep in touch.

"Vector, gather the others up and come to the city a mile or so east of where we got here." Tails said into it. He put it away and we proceeded to explore the city. We came to a school in the middle of the city. We walked onto the campus and looked around.

"This place is so weird." Amy said once the others had caught up.

"Hey, guys! Over here!" Knuckles shouted from next to a big building. We ran over and looked in through a window. A bunch of people with weapons of different sorts was fighting each other.

"I'll find out what's going on." Espio said as he turned invisible and ran in the door as quickly as possible.

Odd POV 

In the Gym

"Guys! We've got company!" I shouted.

"Where?" Riou asked.

"Somewhere in this room." I said. "Probably on the ceiling." Dartz shot an arrow, but it didn't hit anything.

"Over to the left." I said. Yumi threw one of her fans and something fell to the ground.

"Ouch!" It yelled. We ran over to it and Dartz, William, Sam, and Ulrich put their swords to its neck.

"Xana, don't you know we can't fall for a trick like that by now?" Jeremy asked.

"Who the heck is Xana?" it asked.

"You know who Xana is." Yumi said.

"Guys, wait!" Lisa said. Dartz, William, Sam, and Ulrich took their swords from the chameleon's neck.

"This guy isn't possessed by Xana." Lisa continued. "It's just a purple talking chameleon."

"Espio!" Cosmo shouted hugging the chameleon so tight that he turned a sea green color.

"Cosmo?!" Espio asked. "What are you doing here?!"

"You two know each other?" I asked. Cosmo and Espio nodded in unison. The gym's back door slammed open as a bunch of animals ran in.

"Cosmo!" A two- tailed fox shouted. Cosmo looked up.

"Tails!" she shouted. The two hugged each other tightly.

"Okay, then." Ulrich said sheathing his swords.

"¿Quién son tú todo¿Cómo conseguiste aquí¿Cómo conoces Cosmo¿De dónde viniste?" Riou asked all at once.

"Is he speaking English? That's not English, is it?" a blue hedgehog asked.

"My guess would be…Spanish?" a black hedgehog asked.

"Yep." Duke said. "That's Riou for ya."

"Oh, perfect!" the blue hedgehog said.

"Riou?" the black hedgehog asked. Riou continued to ask questions in Spanish. "Riou!" Riou stopped talking. "Do you speak ANY English?"

"Si! Si!" The black hedgehog smiled and motioned for Riou to say something. Riou continued to speak in Spanish. The black hedgehog's face returned to a frown.

"Anyway, I'm Miles Prower. My friends call me Tails." The fox said. After the introductions were over, we asked how the newcomers got here.

"Our arch nemesis, Dr. Eggman, used a portal device to send us here." Sonic said. Dartz muttered something in Japanese.

"What did you say?" Yumi asked.

"Doko iru en kikioyobu dato namae mae- ni? (Where have I heard that name before?)" he said louder. "Dokkoi. (Hold on.) Wave, you work with extreme gear, right?"

"Yeah." Wave said.

"Can I see one for a second?" he asked. Wave threw him a board that looked a lot like Dartz's overgear.

"Dartz, that looks like your overgear." Sharon said.

"My overgear is fashioned after the extreme gear. They're supposed to look similar." He said.

"How do you know about extreme gear?" Tails asked.

"I've practiced with it before. A friend of my parents used to make extreme gear before he disappeared. They never actually came out. I'm probably the only human that has one." Dartz said looking over the gear in his hands. "Just as I thought. A Dr. Robotnic specialty."

"So this friend of yours is Dr. Robotnic?!" Tails asked.

"Yeah. He also called himself Dr. Eggman." Dartz said throwing the board back to Wave.

"Yeah, that's our good ol Eggman." Sonic said.

"There's more than that." Dartz said. "Dokuta Eggman is mai daifu." Yumi gasped and Duke's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"He said that Dr. Eggman is his godfather." Yumi whispered.

"We can't hear you." Aelita said.

"Dr. Eggman is Dartz's godfather." Duke said so that everyone could hear him. Dartz's watch started beeping.

"No time. Xana's on the attack." Dartz said. He brought up the virtual terminal and looked at the information. "He's pulling out a bunch of Scorpions. We'd better hurry."

"Right." Ulrich said. We left the gym and ran for the factory. On the way, we ran into some scorpions. Dartz and Ulrich made quick work of them. We took the elevator down to the laboratory where Jeremy, Lisa, and everyone except Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles, Omega, Silver, Blaze, and Espio entered the laboratory. Once we were in the scanner room Jeremy virtualized us.

Lyoko: Polar Region

Duke POV

"Whoa." Knuckles said. "Where are we?"

"Sensors show location is a virtual world housed inside a super computer." Omega said.

"Strange." Blaze said.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it." Yumi said.

"I hope so." Espio said.

"Guys, there's a bunch of Xana's monsters in the cave in the center of the sector." Jeremy said.

"Alright, Einstein. We'll get right on it." Odd said. We ran toward the cave to find a bunch of megatanks and tarantulas shooting at an ice wall blocking the entrance. I shot a fireball at them using my staff. It destroyed a megatank that was charging a shot. The remaining monsters turned to us and fired.

"Alright, team. Battle time." Dartz said. We ran toward the monsters and engaged in battle. We destroyed half the monsters without taking much damage, but it seemed like we hadn't destroyed a single one.

"Einstein, exactly how many of these guys are there?" I asked.

"About ten left." Jeremy responded. "Why?"

"It seems more like 30." I said.

"Xana must be creating holograms to fool you." Lisa said.

"Since when can he do that?" Ulrich asked.

"It's a long story." I said. I destroyed another megatank. "There's too many of these things!"

"I'll finish them." Sonic said. He went super speed and destroyed a bunch of monsters. Once he was done, all that was left was a tarantula staggering over the edge of a cliff. Sonic ran in front of it and blew on it, sending it down into the digital sea(like he does in the beginning of Next Gen). Dartz used his fire to melt the ice wall and we ran into the cave. A girl and a purple fox were cowering in the back of the cave.

"Elise!" Sonic yelled.

Me: That's the end of chapter. Please review and if you have any suggestions, please put them in a review and I'll consider them. See ya next time.


	4. When Parents Attack

Me: Hey, there! I'm back! I've also changed my name. I hope you're ready for the next chapter!

Aelita: Dartz the Fire Demon and Cdc100 do not own Code Lyoko, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog, or any characters therein.

Jeremy: Dartz the Fire Demon does own all the OCs and half of the story plot.

Lisa: Cdc100 owns many of the ideas and the other half of the story plot.

Me: Let the chaos begin!

Chapter 4: Princesses of Hearts 

Silver POV

We ran up to Elise and the purple fox. Elise took one look at us and started to back up.

"Wait." I said. "We're here to help you."

"How do you know my name?" Elise asked.

"We've saved you a couple of times before, but you don't remember because we went back in time." Sonic said.

"Who's the fox?" Espio asked.

"She's my friend, Niki." Elise answered.

"She's kinda cute." Espio said.

"Sounds like Espio has a crush." Knuckles said.

"Affirmative. Espio's temperature is increasing rapidly." Omega said.

"I don't have a crush!" Espio yelled.

"Espio temperature increase continuing." Omega said.

"I'm gonna turn you into a hunk of metal!" Espio yelled again. He pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Omega, but Shadow blocked it easily.

"Hey, hands off the robot." Shadow said.

"You wanna take his place?" Espio asked pulling out a second shuriken. He and Shadow charged at each other, but Blaze and Amy got between them.

"Guys, calm down!" Blaze said trying to hold back Espio.

"Sometimes you two pick the worst times to fight." Amy said. Shadow calmed down and Amy let him go. Odd gave Elise a hand up.

"So, where's the next stop, Einstein?" he asked.

"The activated tower is farther into the cave. Be careful, though. The scyphozoa is guarding it along with five mega tanks." Jeremy's voice said from nowhere.

"Got it." Ulrich said. We ran further into the cave, Niki in Espio's arms and Elise following behind us. Yumi stopped us at a corner as the others went forward.

"This is no place for people who don't have experience fighting here." She said. "Let us handle this." We nodded and waited while Yumi ran around the corner and joined the fight that was taking place.

Odd POV 

"Guys, hurry up!" Jeremy shouted. "Xana's brewed up a storm and it's literally pulling the factory off its hinges!"

"We're working as fast as we can, Jeremy!" Aelita said as she destroyed a mega tank.

"This isn't exactly a walk through the park, ya know." I said.

"Aelita, look out!" William said as he threw his sword at the scyphozoa, which was trying to wrap its tentacles around Aelita. The sword cut off two tentacles, but it wasn't enough to stop the scyphozoa. It wrapped its tentacles around Aelita and started implanting data in her memory.

"Dartz! You've got to stop the scyphozoa! It's got Aelita!" Sharon shouted as she destroyed another mega tank as 20 krabes appeared.

"Right." Dartz ran toward the scyphozoa as we got to work destroying the twenty- one monster army. He shot an arrow strait at the Scyphozoa's eye, making it drop Aelita. He then used his sword to propel himself into the air and stab the scyphozoa, causing it to explode. Aelita entered the tower and moved on to the second floor.

Aelita 

_Code_

_Lyoko_

The tower's aura turned clear and we destroyed the last of the monsters.

"Alright. I'm rematerializing you now." Jeremy said.

Back at Kadic: Ms. Meyer's Math class 

"Dartz, what is the answer to number twenty- two?" Ms. Meyers asked. She was giving us a verbal quiz on inequalities.

"X is greater than or equal to –4." Dartz said immediately.

"Good. Now, Odd, number twenty- three."

"-13 is greater than x." I said almost as quickly as Dartz. Ms. Meyers stared at me wide eyed.

"Th- that's correct, but how?" she asked.

"I got some study help from Dartz, Aelita, and Jeremy." I said doodling Kiwi in my notebook again.

"Well keep that up and you could be one of the smartest students in school." Ms. Meyers turned to Sissi and asked her to answer number twenty- four, which she got wrong. After class we were at the bench waiting for Yumi and Lisa. Sonic walked up to us.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much. We're just waiting for Yumi and Lisa so that we could go Pencak Silat." Dartz said. "How're Elise and Niki?"

"Elise is fine. She's still getting used to things around here. And she still doesn't remember how they got here." Sonic said. "Niki still hasn't woken up."

"She's been out for three days. Something must be wrong." Dartz said. Mr. Delmas walked up at that moment.

"Ms. Fieldedge, your father is here to see you." He said.

"M-m-my f-f-father?" Sharon stuttered.

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Mr. Delmas asked.

"No, sir. I'll be right there." Sharon said. She stood up and walked with Mr. Delmas toward the administration office.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Dunno." Aelita said.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Lisa asked as she and Yumi walked over.

"Sharon just stuttered when Mr. Delmas told her that her father was here." Sam said.

"Why?" Yumi asked.

"She's scared for some reason." Dartz said. "I'm gonna follow them."

"I'll come with you." I said. Dartz and I ran toward the administration building. We crouched under Mr. Delmas' office window and looked up just enough to see what was going on inside. Mr. Delmas wasn't inside and a tall man was shouting at a crying Sharon. He grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.

"That must have been Sharon's dad." I said.

"Odd, you stay here. I'm gonna follow them." Dartz said. He ran off in the direction of the back entrance. I looked back over the windowsill and saw Mr. Delmas talking to Sissi. Luckily Mr. Delmas had opened the window, so I could hear the conversation.

"Who was that, daddy?" Sissi asked.

"That was Ms. Fieldedge's father, sweetie. Now, if you would, please go to lunch. I've got some work to do." Mr. Delmas said. Sissi nodded and walked out the door. I headed back to join the others at the vending machines.

With Dartz 

Dartz POV

I ran toward the front entrance to follow Sharon and her father. When I walked inside, I was lucky enough to see Mr. Fieldedge drag Sharon around a corner towards the dorms.

"What could they be heading there for?" I asked myself. I power walked after them and saw them go upstairs. Mr. Fieldedge was now carrying Sharon over his shoulder. She was still crying.

"He'd better watch his back." I mumbled. I ran up the stairs just in time to see Mr. Fieldedge take Sharon into a spare dorm. I heard the lock click and the rustling of clothes.

"NO! NO! Please!" I heard Sharon cry. Mr. Fieldedge must have been trying to rape her. I tried opening the door, but it was locked.

'Typical.' I thought. I used my ninja flash to teleport into the room just in front of the door. Sharon was naked on one of the beds, being held down by her father. Neither of them noticed me in the room. I closed my eyes and listened.

"Please, stop!" Sharon screamed.

"Shut up. No one can help you." Mr. Fieldedge said. I chose that moment to show myself.

"I beg to differ." I said.

"Huh? What are you doing here? How did you get in?!" Mr. Fieldedge asked.

"The same way you're getting out." I responded.

"What are you talking about? Why are your eyes closed?"

"I don't need my eyes to beat you."

"Those sound like fighting words."

"Maybe they are. Go ahead and try to beat me. As long as you don't mind getting your butt kicked in front of your daughter, who happens to be my friend."

"So, she's actually made a friend."

"Not just _a _friend. Lots of friends. All of which I could call in right now, _if _I needed to."

"No matter how many of you there are, you won't be able to stop me. Sharon is my daughter and I'll do with her as I please."

"Again. I beg to differ." I quickly teleported behind Mr. Fieldedge and kicked the back of his head. I heard a thump and knew he had fallen to the ground. I gave him a swift kick to the stomach before kicking him in the face to knock him out.

"Wow, Dartz. You just did what I was always afraid to do." Sharon said.

"The great Sharon Fieldedge, afraid?" I asked. "Now that's a laugh."

"It's true. I was always too afraid of my father to stop him."

"Well, he won't bother you anymore. Your parents live in New York City, right?"

"Yeah. Why?" I put my hand on Mr. Fieldedge's shoulder and teleported to New York City. I opened my eyes and looked in a phone book for the Fieldedge's address.

"59 7th Street. Easy enough." I left the booth and picked Mr. Fieldedge up and took him to the address. I set him on the porch and rang the doorbell before closing my eyes and teleporting back to Kadic.

"That was fast." Sharon said.

"What do you expect?" I asked. "Are you finished getting dressed? I'd like to open my eyes."

"You don't want to see me naked?" she said with a tinge of fake disappointment in her voice.

"No thanks."

"Yes, I'm finished." Sharon said with a sigh. I opened my eyes and she was already heading out the door. I teleported in front of her and she stopped in her tracks.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily." I said. Sharon had a questioning look on her face.

"What your hero doesn't get a reward?" I asked. Sharon smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I felt a slight blush creep up on my face.

'Wait, blush? I never blush! Could I actually be in love?' I thought. Sharon and I walked back to the vending machines to catch up with the others before Chemistry. We found not only our friends, but two extra people as well. One was a tall, brunette woman that was wearing a brown blouse and black jeans. The other was a small, blond-haired girl who was hanging on to Ulrich's left leg. She had on a pink short-sleeved t- shirt and light blue jeans. Her hair was back- length and fell into her eyes.

With Ulrich and the others beforehand Ulrich POV 

"Think we should go after them?" Jeremy asked as we watched Dartz and Odd run off.

"No." Duke said. "Dartz and Odd can take care of themselves." Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cosmo, Shadow, Cream, Jet, Storm and Wave came over.

"Any change?" Sonic asked.

"She's still out cold." Cosmo said.

"Something's got to be wrong with her." I said. Odd ran back over to us.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"No." Aelita said. "Where's Dartz?"

"He went off to save his damsel in distress." Odd answered. All of us gave him a questioning look. Odd sighed.

"Sharon's father was yelling at her and then he took her towards the dorms. Dartz ran after them." I heard a voice I didn't expect to hear for a long time.

"Ulwich!" My little sister ran up to me. She hugged my leg as tight as she could. She looked around at everyone. "Hi Uncwe Odd."

"Uncwe Odd?" Sam asked.

"Hey, Kari. What are you doing here?" Odd asked.

"We came ovew to visit." Kari said.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"She's coming." I looked up and saw my mom walking toward us.

"Hey, mom. What's up?" I asked. She smiled.

"Nothing much. I just came to see my favorite baby boy." I heard sniggers come from most of my friends. I heard footsteps behind us and turned to see Dartz and Sharon walk up.

Dartz gave me a questioning look before I responded.

"Dartz, Sharon, this is my mom and my little sister, Kari. Kari, mom, these are my friends Dartz Dragonblade and Sharon Fieldedge." I said.

"Ah, so these are your friends. I look forward to getting to know them all," my mom said.

"How long are you going to be here, Mrs. Stern?" Odd asked.

"For a very long time." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your father is becoming an alcohol addict. He's getting very abusive of Kari, so we decided to move here."

"You could stay at my parents' house if you want." Jeremy said. "It isn't all that far away."

"Oh, no. We couldn't drag your parents down like that."

"They won't mind. They've had Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Yumi over all the time. They're used to a lot of people around the house." Jeremy insisted. "And we all know how much of a nuisance Odd can be with all the food he eats." Everyone except Odd laughed.

"True. Alright, we'll stay there. But only if it's okay with your parents."

"I'll call and ask them as soon as school is over."

"Can we go get lunch?" Odd asked. "I'm hungry."

"Odd, you're always hungry." Lisa said.

"So? Can you blame a guy?"

"Actually, yes. Everyone else in the world combined doesn't eat as much food as you." Dartz inquired. We walked to the cafeteria and sat down after getting our food.

"Mommy, I need to go potty." Kari said. My mom nodded and walked with Kari to the bathroom. We saw Sissi walking up to the table.

"Look out! The bitches are coming! The bitches are coming!" Odd yelled while pretending to ride a horse. Everyone at the table laughed as Sissi literally had steam coming out of her ears. She turned around and walked out.

"Nice one, Odd." I said. "Since when do you know the story of Paul Revere?"

"The story of who?" Odd asked.

"Never mind."

Me: Whew! That one took a while. I hope you all like it. I had fun writing it. Please review. I didn't get a single review last chapter (I mean the actual chapter, not t5he author's note). At least one review will be required per chapter from now on. The more reviews, the quicker I update. See ya!


	5. The Tournament

Me: No small talk this time. Just the chapter.

Odd: Dartz the Fire Demon and Cdc100 do not own Code Lyoko, Kingdom Hearts, Sonic the Hedgehog, or any characters therein.

Sam: Dartz the Fire Demon does own all the OCs and half of the story plot.

Sharon: Cdc100 owns many of the ideas, the other half of the story plot, and the OC that appears in this chapter.

Me: Let the chaos begin!

Chapter 5: The Tournament 

The Next Day: Cafeteria

"Hey, Odd. You think you could eat a little slower?" Lisa asked.

"Nope." Odd said with his mouth full of toast.

"I think I just lost my appetite." Dartz said. "I'm heading to class. I've got something to take care of before that Chemistry test in Mrs. Hertz's class."

"I'll come with you." Sharon said. They both got up and threw their trays away before leaving the cafeteria. Mr. Delmas came in a minute later.

"Attention, students. For the next few months, classes will be cancelled due to an event that Kadic will be sponsoring." Jeremy raised his hand. "Yes, Jeremy?"

"What exactly is this event that Kadic is sponsoring?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm glad you asked. Kadic will be sponsoring a martial arts tournament with many types of different martial arts from all over the world." Most of the cafeteria cheered while a few groans could be heard from the younger students. "Also, as a special treat, any student who is interested will be allowed to sign up for a beginners' martial arts class of their choice. Students with experience in martial arts will be allowed to sign up for a beginners' tournament. Sign ups will take place in the gymnasium today from 10:00 am to 6:00 pm. That is all." Mr. Delmas walked back out of the cafeteria.

"That sounds interesting." Duke said.

"Yeah." Ulrich said. "We should tell Dartz and Sharon about it."

"We already know." Dartz said making all of us jump. "My old Kundo teacher called and talked to me about it. I'm the one who set it up at Kadic."

"You're the one who set this up?" Yumi asked.

"Yep. I thought we could use a bit of a break."

"What about Xana?" Aelita asked.

"I put up a firewall. We shouldn't be hearing from him for a while."

"Couldn't Xana break through the firewall easily, though?" Lisa asked.

"Nope. This is one of my firewalls. Not even Xana can get through it easily."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Nearly every kid in Japan has one. It's called the DRWall."

"Hey, that's the firewall I use for my laptop." Yumi said.

"Like I said."

"I didn't know you made firewalls." Duke said.

"I didn't start making them till I moved to Japan."

"Cool."

"How did you get this tournament set up?" Ulrich said.

"I pulled a few strings." Dartz said. "You guys wanna sign up?"

"YEAH!" Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Duke, and Sharon yelled in unison.

"Okay! I don't need my eardrums burned out." Dartz and the rest of the gang walked over to the gymnasium and signed up. Odd signed up for the beginners' Pencak Silat class, Ulrich and Yumi signed up to be Pencak Silat teachers, Duke, Riou, Sam, William, and Sharon signed up for a beginners' tournament, and Dartz talked to Mr. Delmas and showed him a piece of paper before signing his name on an expert tournament list.

"How did you get yourself into an advanced tournament?" Sharon asked.

"My Kundo teacher gave me signed permission to enter an advanced tournament." Dartz answered. "I got you guys into an intermediate tournament, but that's as far as I could get you without signed permission."

"Okay." Duke said. He, Sam, Riou, and Sharon erased their names off the beginners' list and put them on an intermediate list next to it.

"I'll stay on the beginners' level. I don't know that much." William said.

"Can we go back to the cafeteria?" Odd asked. "I never got to finish my breakfast." Sam let out a small giggle.

"Yeah, Odd. We can go back to the cafeteria." Ulrich said while clapping his best friend on the back.

Back at the Cafeteria 

"I'm glad I finally get a chance to learn Pencak Silat. Now I can go to classes with some of my good buddies." Odd said.

"Yeah, well don't forget. Yumi and Ulrich are teachers, not students." Dartz said. "And the rest of us are either in tournaments, or not participating at all."

"But I get to stay in the class after the tournament is over since there is a Pencak Silat class at school."

"True." The gang noticed Sissi walk over.

"I see the group's up to no good again." She said.

"As opposed to the miracles you work, **Elisabeth**." Jeremy said.

"**Never **call me Elisabeth, **Nerd**!" Sissi shot back. She sat down next to Ulrich.

"Hello, Ulrich- dear."

"I'm telling you this for the last time, I am NOT your ULRICH DEAR!" Ulrich yelled.

"So, I suppose you belong to the Chinese girl huh?"

"I'M JAPANESE!" Yumi yelled.

"Same diff! It's not like you'll make it past first base!"

"Well, now. That's one moh base than you'll evuh make, missy." A voice said from behind the gang. Herve and Nicolas jump about ten feet in the air. A brown haired boy had snuck up behind Sissi. He had hazel eyes and a dark green shirt tucked into a pair of blue jeans.

"You're in my seat, dawlin'." The boy said. Sissi got up and the boy sat down. Dartz gave him a nod while Duke and Riou smiled at him.

"I assume that you're Elisabeth Delmas." The boy said.

"I told you never to call me that!" Sissi said.

"Well, now. Why do you suppose I called you that, then?"

"You must be Garrett Murdoch."

"That's the rumah."

"Well, you better watch yourself."

"Or what? You'll fling your hair in mah face? I'm petrified."

"I own this school, new kid!"

"You're a daisy if you don't. Howevuh, the owner doesn't necessarily rule the school. Then again, even if you DID rule it, I doubt you'd have much of the mental capacity to handle such an occupation. You know what the worst thing is about someone of your arrogance, Dawlin'? They have as few brain cells as they do y-chromosomes. Though, I'm not expecting a prissy little thang like you to know the explanation fuh that. Hell, Mistuh Belpois and Miss Stones could probably give you a bettuh explanation than I evuh could." Sissi glared at Garrett angrily before storming off, Herve and Nicolas in tow.

"Oh, by the way, uh, 'Pissy', is it? If I evuh hear you downgrading one of my friends again, a cuhtain fathuh of yours might accidentally find out that you've been blackmailin' the teachuhs." Sissi just continued toward the door.

"Yes, you'll puhaps find that snide, idiotic comeback on your dressuh." Garrett said.

"Don't let him get to you, Sissi." Herve said.

"In nutrimens veritas. (I speak my mind when I eat.)"

"Age quod agis. (Do what you do best.)"

"Credat Judaeus Appella non ego. (I don't believe that eating is what I do best.)"

"Fossor committo. (Fools don't belong here.)"

"Licentia. (Then, leave.)"

"We don't want trouble." Ulrich said.

"Not in ANY language." Aelita said.

"It's Latin. 'Parently, Mistuh Pichon's well read. 'F only his face wuh (were) in as good a shape as his mand (mind)." Herve stormed out the door after Sissi. Dartz, Duke, and Riou let out a loud laugh.

"Dude that was the angriest I've ever seen her!" Dartz said.

"Doc, you really know how to pick someone apart." Riou said once he settled down.

"Thank ya." Garret said. "It seems you've made some new friends."

"Common interests." Dartz said simply.

"You guys know him?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah we knew each other back in Spain." Duke said.

"We were really close friends before Dartz and I moved to Italy." Riou said.

"So, what are you here for, Doc?" Dartz asked.

"I'm heah fuh the tuhnament." Garrett said.

"So you heard." Dartz said. We heard a crash come from the doorway and noticed two men walk in the broken door. Both of them had guns.

"Didn't you guys learn your lessons last time?" Dartz asked as he got up.

"What lesson is there to learn besides the point that you're an idiot who is trying to interfere with our plans." The first man said as ten more men walked in. Ulrich and Odd started to stand up, but Dartz signaled for them to stay.

"I'll take these numbskulls. You get everyone out of here. This is gonna get messy." He said. They nodded and herded the students out of the cafeteria. Dartz just stood where he was staring at the leader.

"What, no flashy stuff this time?" the leader asked.

"Luckily for you, I have to wait 24 hours for my powers to recharge."

"Good. We've got some friends for you to play with." Kenny and Dylan stepped in front of the men.

"I never saw this one coming." Dartz said sarcastically.

"Shut your mouth, Dragonblade. Once I kick your butt I'll have Sharon's heart all to myself." Kenny said. The men ran outside after the others. A few second later I heard a rock crash into the ground.

"Sounds like the powers are back on." Dartz said as he shot a fireball at Kenny. He dodged the attack and tried to kick Dartz in the ribs but failed miserably. Dartz transformed into his shadow form and kicked Kenny's leg out from under him. Dartz then dealt rapid punches to Kenny's torso, causing him to fall. Dartz returned to normal and shot his claws through Kenny's neck, killing him. Dylan tried to punch Dartz, but Dartz blocked the attack and knocked him into a wall with an aura sphere. Dartz ran out of the cafeteria just in time to see…

Me: I finally got a cliffy! The next chapter will probably be up in February, most likely around the end. Don't forget to review. One review is needed to get the next chapter. See ya next time!


	6. Perim in Danger

Chapter 6: Perim in Danger

Outside the Cafeteria

When Dartz got outside he noticed that there was no one around the cafeteria. The only signs that there had been a battle were the debris scattered all over the ground and the bullets on the ground.

"This is too weird." Dartz said to himself. He ran over to the dorms. There was no one to be found. He checked everywhere possible: the gym, the boiler room, the science building, even the factory. Everyone was gone.

"Nothing." Dartz mumbled. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Duke's number. He answered after the second ring.

"You done kicking annoyance butt, Dartz?" Duke asked as he answered the phone.

"Yeah. Where is everyone?"

"We're in the caves on the northern edge of the forest."

"Alright. I'll be right there." Dartz hung up the phone and ran into the forest. He got to the caves quickly. Some of the students were trying to get away from the caves, but were being stopped by Sharon, Duke, Garrett, Odd, Riou, William, and Ulrich.

"Guys! Please stop panicking! Everything will be fine!" Ulrich was shouting as he put up a rock wall to stop some students from heading back to the school. He noticed Dartz run up.

"Everything okay?"

"Yep. We just need to clean the place up." Dartz answered.

"Good. Xana's launching an attack!" Jeremy yelled. Dartz brought up the virtual terminal in his watch.

Tower Status: Deactivated. 

_Attack Information: Create black hole at Kadic Academy to suck up whole world._

_Black Hole Status: created and continuing to increase._

"That's weird. The firewall stopped the tower from activating." He said. "But there is a black hole in Kadic's courtyard."

"Say what?" Duke asked.

"You heard me. We need to get back to Kadic."

"Alright." Ulrich said. The gang ran back to Kadic's courtyard. There was a large black hole in the ground that was slowly growing larger.

"So what do we do?" Odd asked. "The tower is deactivated. There's no way of stopping the black hole.

"I could probably disable the black hole, but I'd need to be on the other side." Jeremy said.

"We'll go with you. You'll need as much help as possible." Lisa said. Dartz and Aelita nodded. They walked over to the black hole and prepared to jump in. Jeremy went first, but landed on an 'invisible' wall.

"What the heck?" Jeremy asked. He felt around on the invisible surface, but found no openings. Dartz put his hand on the surface, but it went into the black hole instead of landing on the invisible surface. He immediately pulled it out.

"This is so weird." Dartz said. Duke walked up and put his hand through the black hole. Lisa followed their example, but felt nothing but surface. Something beeped in Dartz's pocket. He pulled out a small red PDA- like object. Duke looked at him curiously.

"You think this has something to do with Perim?" he asked. Dartz nodded. "The scanner only beeps when I'm near a portal to Perim. Poor Xana. Perim is like my homeland territory." Dartz jumped into the portal and disappeared. Duke followed. The rest of the gang gathered around the portal as Sonic and friends ran over.

"What's going on?" Blaze asked.

"Xana's created a portal to some place called Perim, but only Dartz and Duke could get in." Jeremy explained. Riou and Garrett exchanged glances then nodded at each other. They both jumped into the portal. "Apparently Riou and Garrett as well."

"Who's Garrett?" Amy asked.

"He's a friend of Dartz. Pretty cool guy." Odd said. He looked down at the portal, shrugged, and then jumped in.

"How can they do that?" Lisa asked.

"If this portal leads to Perim, that means only Chaotic players can get in." Ulrich said. He put his hand through the portal. "That's what it looks like."

"If only Chaotic players can get through, why could Odd, Garrett, Duke, and Riou get in?" Jeremy asked.

"Odd is a Chaotic player, that much I know." Ulrich said. "And from what Duke knew about Perim, so is he. I can't explain Garrett or Riou. They might be Chaotic players, too."

"Are you going in there?" Cosmo asked.

"Yep. They might need my help along the way." Ulrich got ready to jump, but Yumi grabbed his arm.

"Please don't go, Ulrich." Yumi said. She had tears running down her face. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't have to, Yumi. I promise to come back. Safe and Sound." Ulrich pulled her into a hug and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I promise." Yumi nodded and let go of him. He prepared to jump again, but he again was stopped, this time by Jeremy.

"Hold on, Ulrich. If you're going in there, you'd better take this with you." Jeremy said handing Ulrich his laptop case. "I've programmed a code that can be used to close the portal from the other side. It's on that laptop. Be careful."

"I will, Jeremy. I will." Ulrich said.

"And please. Bring the others back safe."

"They'll be fine. We've got Dartz to lead us. He knows Perim inside and out."

"Okay." Jeremy said.

"Good luck, Ulrich." Sam said. Ulrich nodded and jumped into the portal. After about five minutes of nothing, Ulrich landed on the hard ground.

"Ouch." Ulrich mumbled as he got up. He noticed the others standing around. "What's up?"

"We're trying to figure out where we are." Duke said.

"Hm. I have a feeling I know where we are." Dartz said.

"Feel free to share the knowledge." Riou said.

"Kiru City."

"Where?" Odd asked.

"Kiru City. Capital of the Overworld and home to Maxxor, the greatest Overworld warrior in existence." Odd's eyes widened.

"Maxxor?!" he asked.

"Yes. Maxxor. Come on we need to stop that black hole from sucking anything up."

"Here." Ulrich said. "Jeremy wanted me to give this to you. He said he programmed a code that will stop the black hole from spreading." 4 blue pillars suddenly appeared out of nowhere. When the pillars subsided, four teenagers stood where they were. There were three boys and a girl.

The girl had long blond hair that reached halfway down her back. She was wearing a black long-sleeve sweater over a white undershirt and red sweat pants. One of the boys had messy black hair. He was wearing a grey short-sleeve shirt with a circle that had four lines coming out of it over a blue long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. The second boy had spiky red hair. He wore glasses, a green short-sleeve shirt, a tan vest, and black jeans. The last boy had short brown hair. He wore a green and grey unbuttoned button-up short-sleeve shirt over a yellow short-sleeve shirt and black shorts. They walked over to the gang.

"Who are you?" The black haired boy asked.

"People. Our business is not of your interests." Dartz mumbled not taking his eyes from the computer screen.

"Say what?" the brown haired boy asked.

"They don't need our help, genius." The girl said.

"Dude, that's majorly wrong." The brown haired boy said. "What are you guys doing, anyway?" the girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm Sarah," she said, "and this is Tom, Kaz, and the annoying one is Payton."

"We don't really care." Dartz turned to the gang. "First thing we have to do is get rid of that black hole." He pointed to the ever-growing black hole in the sky.

"Why do you have to get rid of a black hole, dude?" Payton asked.

"Because if we don't, it'll suck up all of Perim and Earth."

"What makes you think that?" Kaz asked.

"If a black hole turns out to be a portal to another dimension, it will suck up not only the dimension it was created in, or the planet it was created on in this case, but the dimension it leads to as well." Sarah explained.

"Wow. We've got a smart one here." Odd said.

"Come on, Romeo. You've already got a Juliet." Ulrich said pulling Odd away from his position next to Sarah. Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"He's a ladies' man beyond all reason." Dartz said. Sarah nodded and motioned Tom, Kaz, and Payton toward the city.

"Hey, Dartz. The black hole?" Garrett said.

"Right. From the looks of this program, it'll only get the job partially done. We'll need more power."

"From where?" Riou asked.

"From the tribal leaders around Perim."

"You mean all of the tribal leaders?" Duke asked.

"Actually, only one. I've got scans of the Overworld, Underworld, and Danien leaders. All we need is Prince Mudeenu." Dartz closed the laptop and put it back in the case.

"Where do we find Prince what's-his-face?" Odd asked. "He could be anywhere in Mipedian territory."

"I'm aware of that. I have my ways of finding creatures I'm looking for." Dartz pulled out his scanner and pressed the button at the top. He was engulfed by blue light and disappeared. The others followed suit, all teleporting to Chaotic.

"What are we doing in Chaotic?" Duke asked.

"I know where Prince Mudeenu is. When not in battle he always stays at Mipedian Oasis."

"How do you know that?" Ulrich asked.

"Research. Lot's of research." Sarah walked over to the gang.

"Any luck with that black hole?" she asked.

"A bit. We need a scan of Prince Mudeenu to close it. We were heading for the Mipedian Oasis right now." Duke said. Sarah nodded.

"Mind if we come with?" she asked.

"Why?" Ulrich asked.

"We want to help too. Right guys?" Sarah asked looking at Tom, Kaz, and Payton.

"Of course." Tom and Kaz said in unison.

"You'd better believe it." Payton said.

"Alright, but no funny business." Dartz said. "The fate of Perim and Earth is in our hands."

"Okay." Tom said. "Next stop, Mipedian Oasis."

* * *

Me: There's chapter 6. I hope everyone liked it. Chapter 8 will be up soon. Please review. 5 reviews are needed for the next chapter. 


	7. Rise of Perim

Chapter 7: Rise of Perim 

Mipedim Oasis

"Whoa. This place is like an oasis!" Odd shouted.

"Odd, the place is called Mipedim _Oasis_." Garrett said.

"He's not the brightest bulb in the box, is he?" Tom asked.

"Nope. He's only one place away from being the dullest." Dartz said. Everyone except Odd laughed.

"Who's the dullest?" Kaz asked.

"Sissi Delmas. She's the brattiest kid in school, plus she has a HUGE crush on Ulrich."

"Uh guys, I think we should just go back." Payton said.

"Why?" Sarah asked. "You never had trouble coming here before."

"It's not that I have trouble being here, I just don't wanna be caught in the middle of a battle." He said. He pointed toward the oasis. We could see creatures from all four tribes battling on the sands, grass, and in the waters of Mipedim Oasis.

"Okay. This is weird. Normally Daniens can't stand the heat of Mipedian deserts." Duke said.

"I'll take care of the scan. You guys stay back." Dartz said he pulled back his scanner and scrolled through his creatures. Once he found what he was looking for, he pressed the button on top of the scanner and transformed. He was now in the shape of a big, green scorpion.

"**Time for Slurhk to get some exercise." **The scorpion said. He burrowed underground using his pinchers. Within seconds he was on the coast of the oasis. **"Looks like it's time for the Olympics." **Dartz transformed into a giant lobster and jumped into the water. He came above water level in his regular form and took out his scanner, pointing it at Prince Mudeenu, who was fighting Khybon at the time. A blue light appeared from the scanner and he disappeared in a blue flash. The other teens all followed suit.

"Looks like we've got our scan." Odd said.

"Yep. Now all we need is to get back to Kiru City and stop that black hole." Ulrich said. Everyone took out their scanners and transported to Kiru City. The black hole was right above their heads. Dartz pulled out his scanner and Jeremy's laptop.

"We call upon the power of the lords of Perim, the four who hold leadership over the four tribes." Dartz said. "Come forth! Maxxor! Ruler of the Overworld! Chaor! Ruler of the Underworld! Prince Mudeenu! Ruler of the Mipedians! Valanii Levaan! Lord of the Daniens!" Four red lights flew out of the scanner and into the black hole. Dartz activated the reversal program and the black hole began to close.

"Time for us to head out." Garrett said.

"Will you guys be back?" Tom asked.

"Yeah. Riou and I have a match tomorrow. The six of us can go do some scanning after that." Dartz said. Tom nodded.

"We'll see you guys there." Kaz said.

"See ya, dudes." Peyton said.

"Bye, guys." Sarah said.

"Come on, team. Time to get home." Duke said. The group stood under the portal and was sucked into it. They were shot out of the portal moments before it closed.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're back!" Sharon said as she hugged Dartz. A moment later she noticed what she was doing and pulled away blushing.

"Good to see you made it back okay." Jeremy said.

"What do you expect, Einstein?" Odd asked. "We save the world from Xana every day. A little black hole is no problem. The group exchanged glances.

"Well, I've had enough excitement for the day." Garrett said. "See you guys in the mornin'." Everyone went to bed, all dreaming their own dreams. The next day, they were sure, would bring great surprises.

I know it was a short chapter, but the next chapter will be much longer. Please review. You do know how to review, right? Well, if you don't, place your cursor over the purple button, click it, and right what you thought about the story. The usual one review is needed for the next chapter.


	8. First Round

Chapter 8: Round One

The gang, minus Sam and Garrett, walked into the rec room looking for them. They noticed Sam standing at the end of one of the tables. They also noticed Theo, Sissi, Herve, Nicolas, and some other students at the table. They walked over and saw Garrett sitting at the table as well. He was concentrating on a hand of cards. Garrett was twiddling a coin between his fingers and staring at the cards on the table. There was also a pile of money on the table, off to the side.

"That's fifty dollars, Murdoch." Theo said. "You in or out?" Garrett looked up from the table, glanced at his hand, and was silent for a moment.

"Fifty… must be a peach of a deck." Garrett said. He looked at the gang and smirked. Aelita turned to Sam.

"How long has he been there?" she asked.

"Ten hours strait." Sam said. "I can't get him to leave." Ulrich walked over to Garrett.

"You sure about letting yourself go through with this, Doc?" He asked.

"Nonsense." Garrett responded. "I have not yet begun to defile myself."

"Come on, Murdoch." Nicolas said. "Are you in or not?" Garrett sighed.

"Well, I s'pose I'm deranged, but… I'm just gonna have to go in." he said.

"Don't think you're leaving me outta this." Dartz said. He sat down and took a deck out of his pocket. "Two on two. Doc and I versus Theo and Nicolas."

"Fine." Theo and Nicolas said in unison. They set up their playing fields. After about ten minutes the match was over. Dartz and Garrett had won in a landslide victory.

"They must have cheated somehow! I know it!" Nicolas yelled.

"No they didn't." Ulrich said.

"How would you know, Stern?" Herve asked.

"In case you didn't know, I'm a Chaotic player too." Ulrich said. "And I've played long enough to know the rules better than my own name. They played and won fair and square."

"Maybe Chaotic's just not your game, Nick. I know. Let's have a spelling contest." Garrett said. Nicholas and Theo stood up. They both looked very angry.

"Take the pot and get out. We are TIRED of listening to your lip!" Theo yelled. Dartz put his index fingers in his ears and walked over to the rest of the gang.

"Aren't you gonna help him?" Sharon asked.

"As if he needs help. Doc can handle this himself." Dartz said. Garrett took a sip of coffee.

"Why, Theo. You look like you're just about ready to burst." Garrett said.

"You don't scare us with the fact that you entered a high ranking tournament, or that you're skilled with a firearm. 'Cuz we know, deep down, you're just a skinny American SCHMUCK!" Theo yelled.

"Why, Theo, what an ugly thing to say. I abhor ugliness. Does this mean we're not friends anymore?" Garrett asked. He glanced at the pot. "You know, Theo. If I thought you weren't my friend, I just don't think I could bear it." The gang could make out a sarcastic air in his voice. Theo and Nicholas both tried to rush him, but he pulled out to airsoft pistols and pulled back the hammers. After a moment, he put the guns on safety and placed them on the table. "There. Now we can be friends again." Nicholas and Theo both rushed Garrett, but he knocked them both out easily. "Well, I calculate that's all of theirs. Would you like a helping or two, dawlin'?" He looked at Sissi. After a moment, she ran off to the dorm building. "Rouge, dawlin', if you'd be so kind." Rouge came in with a bag and scooped up the pot. "That was a definite bust. Come, ladies and gentlemen, let's seek our entertainment elsewhere." He walked over to the door and faced the players who had not yet left the table. "Well. Good evenin', then." The gang walked out the door.

"Good thing you left. In case you've forgotten, the first round of the tournament starts in half an hour." Dartz said. "We still need to get changed."

"Don't worry about it. The gym is only a five minute walk from here." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, well do you know how long it takes to change into our uniforms and gear?" Jeremy remained silent. "Didn't think so. It'll take at least twenty minutes to change, so we'll be pushing the limit."

"We'd better hurry, then." Sharon said. The gang ran to the gym as quickly as possible. Dartz and the other boys walked into the boys' locker room. Sharon, Yumi, and Sam went into the girls' locker room.

With the boys 

"Hey, Ulrich. Didn't you say you were taking Yumi out after the tournament?" Odd asked.

"Yep. We're going to Chez Pierre's Café." Ulrich answered.

"I heard that place was pretty fancy." Riou said.

"It is." William said.

"How did you get reservations?" Duke asked.

"Ask Dartz. He got me the reservations." Ulrich said. He slipped on a black muscle shirt and black sweat pants.

"My ass of a father used to work there." Dartz said. "I guess his good cooking skills can come in handy every once in a while."

"You really had a problem with your dad, didn't you?" Ulrich asked.

"Dude, Dartz is the reason why is father is dead." Odd said.

"Say what?"

"He killed his father. It took us a while to believe it too." Duke said.

"When did Dahtz kill his fathuh?" Garrett asked.

"How about this. After the first round of the tournament, come by Riou and my room. I'll tell you what happened. Pass it on to Ulrich, Jeremy, and the girls too." Dartz said. He got his sword off the bench and walked out of the locker room.

"I'll see you guys later. Try not to knock anyone through the walls." Ulrich said. He walked through the door to the hallway and turned toward the girls' gym.

"We'd better get going too. The tournament should be starting soon." Odd said. He walked out after Ulrich. The remaining boys walked into the boys' gym.

Meanwhile with Sam and Sharon 

"You excited, Shar?" Sam asked.

"Of course. I'm also really nervous. I know I'm as good as Dartz, but there are hundreds of competitors out there, all of which could be using a number of different martial arts techniques." Sharon said. "Hey, Yumi. Isn't Ulrich taking you somewhere after the first round?"

"Yep. I don't know where, but I'm sure Ulrich has something planned." Yumi said.

"I'll see you guys in a minute." Sam said as she walked out the door.

"Yumi, can I ask you something personal?" Sharon asked.

"Sure, Shar." Yumi answered. "What's on your mind?"

"How do you know when a guy loves you?" This took Yumi a second to comprehend.

"You're saying that you're in love and need some advice."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Shar, I was in love with Ulrich for three years before he confessed. I know when a girl is in love."

"So what do you suggest?"

"How long have you been in love?"

"I don't know… since I came here, I guess."

"Tell him." Yumi said simply before walking toward the door.

"Yumi, I can't just go out there and tell Dartz I love him! Oops."

"So, Dartz is the lucky man. He's perfect for you, Shar. I can tell you now that he loves you too."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. Now go on. The first round is about to start."

"Thanks, Yumi."

"No problem." The girls went their separate ways, Yumi entering the girls' gym and Sharon walking out into the hallway to go to the boys' gym. Sharon and Ulrich passed each other in the hallway.

"Good luck, Shar." Ulrich said.

"You too." Sharon said.

"Why?"

"You've got Sissi and Theo in your class."

"Say what?!"

"See ya." Sharon walked into the boys' gym. The bleachers had been pulled out, but no one was in them yet. "What's going on?"

"The first round is starting half an hour late." Jeremy said. Three boys walked through the double doors.

"Look what we've got here. Our old friend Jeremy Belpois." The leader said.

"What are you three doing here?" Jeremy asked as he took a step back. Odd noticed Jeremy's nervousness.

"You know these three, Einstein?" he asked.

"Unfortunately. These three never left me alone back in Elementary school."

"I think I found myself a girlfriend." One of the boys said. He walked over to Aelita and smiled at her before pulling her into a kiss.

"The girl you're kissing is my cousin, lover boy." Dartz said. He kicked the boy in the stomach, causing him to hunch over. The boy then received a knee to the nose. He fell to the floor holding his nose. "Try that again and that pain will be quintupled."

"Don't mind my friend. He's always been a bit of an idiot." The leader said. "I'm Rigo. The one that's still standing is Mitch and the other one is Biff.

"Strange assortment of people." William said. The referee walked in with Jim.

"Dunbar! Dragonblade! Get this place set up!" Jim yelled.

"Yes sir." William and Dartz said in unison. They pulled three sets of mats off of the wall and set them up. They then got the kicking pads out and set them up in each corner of the room.

"Good. Now get stretched. The first round is about to start." Jim said. Dartz picked his sword up off the bleachers and placed it in the sheath on his belt. He sat near the middle set of mats. Garrett sat next to him while Rigo, Mitch, and Biff sat on the other side of the gym. Dartz smirked and chuckled.

"Something funny?" Garrett asked.

"We're facing the triple idiots. This will be fun." Dartz answered. "I want to legally kick that Biff guy's butt half way to China."

"More power to ya, Dartz."

"Thanks, Doc. I'll take that as inspiration coming from you." The referee stepped up once everyone had come in and taken their seats.

"Welcome, fans one and all to Martial Arts Clash 2008!" he shouted. "We'll be kicking off the tournament with the first round of each category tonight. Now, our first match in the expert category, we'll call out our first competitor, Biff Houston!" Biff walked onto the mats, earning a round of applause from everyone except the gang.

"Good luck, Doc. You got this idiot. Give him a good kicking for me." Dartz said.

"How do you know that?" Garrett asked.

"I'll tell you later. Just kick this idiot's butt."

"Will do, Dartz." Garrett walked over to the mats.

"Who am I up against?" Biff asked.

"I'm your huckleberry." Garrett said. Biff looked at him in disbelief. "Why, Biff, you look lak somebody jest walked ovuh yoh grave."

"So, it's you. The idiot from America."

"I beg to diffuh, suh. I'm not as much of an idiot as the ringleaduh of yoh gang."

"He made me an offer. If I can knock you out of the tournament-"

"You won't. I can puhsonally guarantee that, suh." Garrett interrupted.

"If I can knock you out, he'll keep homework off of me for the rest of the year, AND help me win over Aelita." Garrett chuckled.

"No offense to you, Mr. Houston, but you'd have moh of a chance at winning Pamela Anduhson over. Miss Aelita is puhfectly happy with the boy that she's got. And I can honestly tell you that they BOTH feel lucky to have one another. If you knew what kind of trouble they went through to get where they ah (are), you'd nevuh even DREAM of splittin' the two of them up."

"I like this guy." William said.

"Nice speech. I bet all three of you say that to yourselves right before you go to sleep at night." Biff smirked.

"And I sleep like a baby, too." Garrett said.

"Just start the match already!" Jim yelled.

"Alrighty, Mr. New Orleans. Let's do it." Biff said.

"Say when." Garrett smirked. They just stared at each other for a minute. Then, they both began thrashing at each other. After a few minutes, his opponent managed to pin Garrett to the ground.

"Garrett, WATCH OUT!" Lisa shouted.

"I've got you now, American DOG!" Biff shouted.

"You're a daisy if ya do." Garrett shot back.

"Kick his butt, Doc!" Dartz yelled. Garrett managed to roll Biff off of him before he could land the hook, and they started thrashing at each other again. The opponent landed a few punches on Garrett before he delivered a roundhouse to the back of the head that made Biff start convulsing.

"Come on. Come on!" Garrett yelled. He started making signs, as if signaling Biff to come closer, but his opponent just kept convulsing and making kind of a rasping sound. "Aw, Biff. Come on!" Biff kept convulsing, and started to fall to the mat. "You're no daisy! You're no daisy at all!" His opponent finally passed out, and Garrett ran over to him. "Poor soul. You were just too high-strung." Jim came up and dragged Biff off the mat. "I guess the strain was jest moh than he could beah.

"You MUST have CHEATED!" Herve yelled.

"Why, Huhve. Whatevuh do you mean?" Garrett asked.

"You beat him too easily. He must have thrown the match."

"Sure, Herve. You're just peeved that Doc is moving on to the next round." Riou said.

"The next match will now begin!" the referee shouted. "Dartz Dragonblade and Master Yahko, please come up!" Dartz and a man in his early twenties stepped onto the mats. Both were carrying a plastic sword.

"So, Dartz Dragonblade. I've heard a lot about you from Master Roberts." Yahko said.

"I'd hope so. I'm the only one who ever beat him in a sparring match." Dartz said.

"So I've heard. Now it's my turn to test your skills."

"Then bring it on."

"Let the match begin!" the referee shouted. Dartz and Yahko both rushed forward, swords drawn, and clashed. They seemed to be evenly matched in strength.

"It looks like you're pretty strong. But not strong enough." Yahko said.

"Haven't you noticed yet?" Dartz asked. "I'm only pushing with one hand." It was true. Dartz only had one hand on the sword's hilt. His left hand was resting at his side. Dartz placed his left hand on the hilt and pushed forward, easily pushing Yahko to the edge. Dartz then pulled back his sword and executed a lunge slash to Yahko's stomach. Yahko fell on his back and stayed still.

"The winner is Dartz Dragonblade!" the referee announced. Dartz held a hand out to Yahko.

"Nice try, Master Yahko." Yahko smiled and took Dartz's hand.

"I'm happy to have lost to such a strong young man." Yahko said. "Congratulations. I hope you do great in the next round, too."

"That I will, master. That I will." The rest of the first rounds of each category ended quickly. Each member of the gang moved on to the next round, and Ulrich and Yumi had ended class soon enough that they could watch Duke, Riou, William, and Sam's matches. Rigo and Mitch also moved on to the next round.

"You ready for that date I promised you, Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Yumi said.

"Hey, Ulrich. Don't forget to come by my room after your date." Dartz said.

"Don't think I will." Ulrich replied. Dartz nodded and walked off to the dorms. Ulrich and Yumi walked off campus towards the center of town.

There's your new chapter. I hope everyone liked it. One review as usual. Review if you want the chapter.


	9. Dartz's Father

Chapter 9: Dartz's Father

Chapter 9: Dartz's Father

The gang was gathered in Dartz and Riou's room waiting for Ulrich and Yumi to come back from their date. They ran in breathing hard and out of breath.

"Sorry we're late." Ulrich said. "You have no idea what traffic is like at this time of night."

"Don't worry about it, Ulrich." Lisa said.

"Just cop a squat." William said. "Dartz is about to start his story." Ulrich nodded and the two sat next to each other on the floor.

"Alright, so it was about four months ago…" Dartz started.

Flashback

Dartz, Duke, Jeremy, Lisa, Aelita, Odd, William, and Sam were gathered in Jeremy's room talking.

"I can't believe Xana's back." Jeremy said. He shook his head sadly. Aelita patted him on the back.

"Don't worry about it, Jeremy. It's not your fault." She said.

"Aelita's right, Einstein. Xana's return is my fault. I didn't check for traces of him in Lyoko or on the network." Dartz said solemnly. A knock came to the door and Odd opened it.

"Oh hey, Jim. What's up?" he asked.

"Is Dartz in here?" Jim asked. Dartz stood up and walked over to the door.

"Right here." He said. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, no." Jim said. "Your father is here to see you." Lisa noticed Dartz clench his fists tightly.

"You okay, Dartz?" she asked.

"Perfect." Dartz said through clenched teeth. "I've gotta go." Dartz ran past Jim and quickly down the hallway.

"Wow. Didn't know he could run that fast." Jim said before walking in the opposite direction.

"I wonder what that was about." William said.

"Who knows? I just hope Dartz'll be okay." Aelita said. "I'm gonna follow him."

"I'll come too." Odd said.

"We'll stay here and hold the fort." Duke said. Aelita and Odd nodded. They walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them, and walked in the direction Dartz ran. As they walked out side they saw Dartz and a man in his mid- 30s yelling at each other.

"If you would just listen to reason…" The man was saying.

"I'm not going with you!" Dartz interrupted. "Mom has 100 percent custody over me! You aren't even supposed to be here!"

"Well I am." The man said. "And I'm only here because your mother is dead!" Dartz was silent for a moment.

"How?" He mumbled. 'Not like I need to ask. I know you're responsible.'

"She was murdered." The man said.

"And I know who did it." Dartz said. "You murdered her to get custody over me. It's not gonna happen. You aren't even a father anymore."

"You don't have any choice in the matter." Dartz's father said.

"Yes I do. I'll make you a deal. We have a duel monsters match. If I win, I stay here, and if you win you get full custody over me."

"Works for me." Both pulled out a duel disk.

"Get your game on." They said in unison. Odd and Aelita looked at each other and nodded. They ran back into the dorms.

(Dartz LP: 8000)

(Father LP: 8000)

"I'll go first." Dartz said. He drew a card from his deck. "And I'll start with one monster in defense mode, plus two cards face down. Turn over." Dartz's father drew a card.

"I'll summon Snipe Hunter in Attack Mode." A small green and white alien with small bat wings on its head and back and wielding a laser gun appeared. "Then, I'll activate its ability." A circle of numbers appeared around snipe hunter. "You see, if I get a 1 or 6 when I tell the wheel to stop, I can destroy any one card on the field. Stop!" The wheel slowed down then completely stopped on a 2.

"Oh, too bad your little green man isn't doing anything." Dartz said. "It's my turn." He drew a card. "Now I use soul exchange to tribute your snipe hunter and my facedown Elemental Hero Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Neos." A silver alien man with red stripes on his sides appeared on the field.

"You never had that card before." Dartz's father said with a scared look on his face.

"No chance in saving your butt this time. Lucky for you I can't attack this turn due to Soul Exchange's side effect. Your move." Dartz's Father drew a card.

"I summon one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode." A man in blue and yellow armor appeared on the field. "Then, I activate the spell card Foolish Burial. Now I can send one monster from my deck to the graveyard." Dartz pulled a monster from his deck and placed it in the graveyard slot. "Now I'll use Sparkman to attack your defense monster." Sparkman sent a beam of electricity at the facedown monster and destroyed it. "Now Neos attacks you directly." Neos fired a ball of energy strait at Dartz's father.

(Dartz LP: 8000)

(Father LP: 5500)

"I'll play Lightning Vortex. By discarding on card, I can destroy all monsters on your field."

"Not gonna happen. I activate Magic Jammer. I discard one card from my hand to negate Lightning Vortex."

"One monster in defense mode. Turn over."

"I'm activating the ability of Elemental Hero NecroShade. While he's in the graveyard, I can summon one Elemental Hero from my hand without a tribute, so I summon Elemental Hero BladeEdge. Now Sparkman attacks your defense monster while Neos and BladeEdge attack you directly. I place a card facedown and end my turn."

(Dartz LP: 8000)

(Father LP: 400)

"I'll use Monster Reborn to bring back the monster you fear most." Dartz's father smiled. "I reborn Tyrant Dragon!" A large brown dragon with blue wings appeared on the field. "All I have to do is discard Darkblaze Dragon." He took a card out of his hand and placed it in the graveyard. Dartz looked at the monster with a raised eyebrow.

"And that's supposed to scare me how?" Dartz asked.

"This dragon shall be your bane!" his father shouted.

"I think it's the other way around." Dartz said grinning a bit. "That dragon will be your bane. I activate Opposite Fusion to fuse Elemental Heroes Neos and BladeEdge."

"Opposite Fusion?"

"Never heard of it? Opposite Fusion is like Polymerization, but it can only be activated on your opponent's turn. As I was saying, say hello to Elemental Hero Blade Neos!" Neos appeared on the field again, but he was wearing BladeEdge's armor.

Elemental Hero Blade Neos: Attack: 3200

Defense: 2800

"No way!"

"Yes way. Also, thanks to Blade Neos's ability, the strongest monster on the field is forced to attack him. That means your Tyrant Dragon has been slain." Tyrant Dragon attempted to burn Neos, but was thwarted by a swift slice on the neck.

(Dartz LP: 8000)

(Father LP: 100)

Dartz's father put his hand on his deck.

"I surrender." He said.

"Did you really think you stood a chance against me?" Dartz asked. He turned toward the dorms, but quickly turned and stuck his claws through his father's neck.

End Flashback

"Wow." Odd said. "I've heard that story before and it still scares me." Aelita and Jeremy nodded in agreement. Lisa glanced at her watch.

"Uh oh. We ran a bit late." She said. "It's 10:47."

"If Jim catches us in here we'll be in big trouble." William said.

"He won't catch us." Garrett said. "Jim's either fast asleep somewhere or on the top floor."

"How do you even know that?" Sharon asked.

"I've done my fair share of sneaking around." Garrett said.

"Okay…" Ulrich said slowly. "We'd better get going." Ulrich and Yumi left for their dorm followed by Odd, William, Garrett, Sam, Lisa, and Duke. Riou looked over at Jeremy and Aelita, who were still seated.

"Something wrong?" Riou asked. Jeremy's head shot up.

"No. Everything's fine. See you in the morning." He said. He and Aelita stood up and left. Riou looked over at Dartz, who was doing something on his laptop.

"Did you really do that?" Riou asked.

"What?" Dartz asked looking up from his laptop.

"Kill your father."

"Yep. He deserved it, too."

"Okay…Well, night." Riou lie down on his bed and fell strait to sleep. Dartz sighed and closed his laptop before turning out the lights and climbing into bed.

"I know you're out there, mom. I'll find you someday. Even if I have to dedicate my life too it." He said before falling asleep.

Me: Well, there's chapter 9. I've already started working on chapter 10. It should be up next month. Remember, one review for the next chapter. Till then, see ya on the flip side!


	10. The Rise of DATS

Chapter 10: The Rise of DATS

In Dartz and Riou's room

"Well, we've got a week until the next round of the tournament. What are we gonna do until then?" Jeremy asked.

"We could go to the beach." Sharon suggested.

"Or the mall." Aelita and Yumi said in unison. The boys exchanged glances.

"Beach." They said. Everyone went to their dorms to change. Riou and Dartz grabbed their trunks and got changed. The gang met outside Ulrich and Yumi's dorm. Everyone, even Jeremy, had on their swimsuits and each had a towel over his or her shoulders. Garrett had a surfboard in his hands. Everyone also had a duffle bag with a change of clothes.

"Ready to go?" Duke asked. The gang nodded. They walked out of the dorm building and off campus. Once they got to the beach, the towels were laid out and Garrett pulled out his surfboard.

"Great way to spend a day off, isn't it?" Lisa asked.

"Yep. No Xana, no school, feels like old times." Odd said as he sat down next to Sam and began to absorb the sun's rays.

"Let's just hope nothing strange comes around." Ulrich said.

"You mean like that?" Aelita asked pointing toward the river. A giant wave was just crashing onto the shore.

"That's just a wave, Aelita." Garrett said. "They're caused by the pull of the moon's gravity on the water. The moon's gravity just isn't strong enough to pull the water up much. Waves like that mean that the high tide is coming in."

"Yeah, and only you would know." Dartz said.

"Yes. I would. Well, see ya. I got some waves to catch." Garrett ran off in the direction of the water, surfboard in hand.

"Him and that surfboard. They'll never be separated." Riou said.

"And that's the truth." Dartz and Duke said in unison.

"Hey, Sam. I'm gonna go get a hotdog. You wanna come?" Odd asked.

"Sure." Sam responded. She got up and followed Odd to the snack bar.

"I'll go to. Make sure those two don't eat the bar out of house and home." Lisa said

"I'm gonna go make sure Doc doesn't hurt anyone." Duke said. Dartz noticed Jeremy was typing on his laptop. He walked over and closed it.

"Hey, I was working on something!" Jeremy whined.

"Calm down, Einstein. This is a day off. Live a little." Ulrich said. He and Yumi walked a few yards away and lay down on their towels.

"I'm gonna go find Aelita." Jeremy said. The remaining warriors looked around and noticed Aelita was missing.

"She's probably at the snack bar." Sharon said. "That girl can't seem to get enough pretzels." Jeremy nodded and walked in the direction of the snack bar.

"So you found out about her pretzel addiction." William said.

"Yeah. When Sam, Lisa, and I were cleaning out her old dorm we found at least twenty pretzels stashed in the closet."

"Wow. I didn't think Aelita liked pretzels that much." Dartz said.

"Hey, William. Wanna have a race?" Riou asked suddenly. "Last one to the water has to buy the winner a hot dog."

"You're on!" William laughed as he quickly got up and ran ahead. Riou ran after him.

"Seems like everyone has something to do except us." Sharon said. She lay down on her towel.

"Yeah." Dartz said sitting down next to her. "Too bad. It's a great day." The two sat silently for a minute.

"Hey, Dartz?" Dartz looked over at Sharon and saw her blushing a darker shade of red than he ever thought possible.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've wanted to say since I first met you."

"And?" Sharon sighed.

"I-I l-love you." She stuttered. Dartz was silent for a minute. She looked over at him and saw him smiling at the sky. His eyes were closed and he seemed really relaxed.

"Dartz?"

"I heard you." He said. He turned his head to look at her. "And I love you too." Sharon smiled and strained to hold in a squeal. She moved closer to him and moved her face toward his. When their faces were centimeters apart, an earthquake threw them apart. A giant fissure formed where they had just been. Purple clouds suddenly covered the sun. The beachgoers looked up at the sky and asked questions like "What's going on?" and "Where'd the sun go?"

"Ugh. What was that?" Sharon asked as she stood up. She noticed Dartz was already on his feet staring at the sky with an angry look on his face.

"He's back." He mumbled. Sharon gasped.

"He broke through the firewall?" She asked.

"No. Not Xana. Something much more powerful. Marukimon." Dartz pulled out a small cell phone-like object and held it in front of him. "Gabumon, realize." A yellow creature with a horn wearing blue striped fur appeared where the object was pointing.

"Ready for action, Dartz." The digimon said.

"Good. You ready to beat an old friend around and about?" Dartz asked.

"Marukimon?"

"The very same. I'll call Duke. You get ready, Gabumon." Gabumon nodded. Dartz pulled his cell out of his duffle bag. He dialed in Duke's number, who picked up on the second ring.

"What's up, Dartz?" Duke asked.

"Did you bring your Digivice?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"A digital gate just opened. I think it's Marukimon."

"Alright. I'll be there in a minute." Dartz hung up and took his Digivice back out. A stream of digital code suddenly appeared around his right hand.

"DNA, Maximum Charge!" He shouted as he slammed his hand onto the digital machine. A similar stream of digital code surrounded Gabumon.

"Gabumon maximum digivolve to… StormGarurumon!" the digimon said as the data stream disappeared. In Gabumon's place was a large white wolf wearing bandages on its legs. It had blue markings on its face and body. Duke ran over with a green imp-like digimon with a horn on its forehead and claws for fingers.

"Good to see you again, Feralmon." StormGarurumon said. The boys and digimon looked up at the sky as the purple clouds parted and a gate appeared. Dartz turned toward Sharon.

"You might want to get out of here. Find the others and get back to Kadic." He told her. She shook her head.

"No way. I'm staying right here." She said.

"This is too dangerous for non- tamers! Unless you happen to have a Digivice you need to get out of here!" Sharon stood up and walked over to Dartz and Duke.

"I'm not going anywhere." Dartz sighed.

"Fine. You'd better stay behind us, though. Marukimon won't hesitate to put you in harm's way to defeat us." Sharon nodded. A giant green lion- human hybrid digimon appeared. He looked down at the three teenagers.

"You two again." He said.

"Good to see you too, Marukimon." Duke said.

"Stop with the wise cracks. Get out of my way before I destroy you."

"Sorry that's not gonna happen." Storm Garurumon said.

"You don't have much of a choice. Thousand Fists!" Marukimon pulled back his fist and shot it forward at lightning speed, hitting StormGarurumon and Feralmon multiple times. Feralmon was the first to recover.

"You think that's gonna stop us?" he asked.

"No, but this will." Marukimon fired a stream of green energy, knocking Feralmon into the water. StormGarurumon got up and growled.

"Typhoon Claw!" he yelled as he jumped into the air and slashed Marukimon's face. "This is far from over." Marukimon looked at the three teenagers and noticed that Sharon didn't have a digimon anywhere. He smirked and picked her up.

"Hey! Let me go!" Sharon yelled. Dartz glared at Marukimon and clenched a fist.

"This is getting annoying." Marukimon said. "Degenerate your digimon and get out of my way." A blast of energy suddenly hit Marukimon in the back. He turned and saw a large dinosaur with a cannon for a left arm, armor on his upper torso, and metallic wings jutting out of it's back floating a few feet away. There was also a blue wolf with jet wings, metal armor, and a targeting visor and a plant- woman hybrid with four leafs on her back. With them were two boys wearing blue jackets and a girl wearing a pink jacket. One of the boys and the girl had brown hair, while the second boy had blonde hair.

"Kick his butt, RizeGreymon!" the brown- haired boy said.

"Go get him, MachGaogamon!" the blonde boy ordered.

"Go, Lilamon!" the girl said. The three digimon fired off their strongest attacks, but Marukimon blew away the smoke unharmed.

"You shouldn't have done that." He said. Marukimon started to tighten his fist around Sharon, cutting off her breathing.

"Aah!" Sharon screamed in pain.

"NO!" Dartz shouted. An aura appeared around him, causing StormGarurumon to become encased in Fractal Code.

"StormGarurumon burst digivolve to… Storm Garurumon Burst Mode!" The fractal stream disappeared and a werewolf with bandages around his legs and arms and claws on his fingers emerged.

"This is over." Storm Garurumon said. "Storm Disaster!" A large wind started blowing, knocking Marukimon off his feet and causing a tidal wave to wash over the beach. Marukimon dropped Sharon as a bolt of lightning hit him. He disappeared, being replaced by an egg with dark blue stripes. The three newcomers ran over. The blond boy collected the egg before following his teammates.

"Hey, Dartz. Duke." The girl said.

"Hey, Yoshi." Duke said smiling.

"Nice to see some familiar faces." Dartz said. He walked over and helped Sharon to her feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little bruised." She answered.

"Oh, no! Sharon is bruised! Call an ambulance! Call the FBI! Call the president of the United States!" Odd shouted.

"Ha-ha. Very funny, Della- Robbia." Garrett said sarcastically.

"You know these guys?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. We worked with them while we were in Japan." Duke said. "At least Yoshi and Thomas. I guess DATS got a new helper monkey.

"Hey!" the brown- haired boy yelled. "I am NOT a helper monkey!"

"Sure you aren't Marcus." Thomas said. Marcus shot a glare at the blonde before turning his attention to the two boys and their now rookie- level digimon.

"The name's Marcus Damon. I'm the best fighter in the world." He said. Dartz smiled before quickly knocking Marcus into the water.

"Best fighter my foot." Dartz said.

"Hey, where's Keenan?" Yoshi asked while looking around the beach.

"He must still be at the airport." Thomas said.

"Keenan right here." A young boy wearing a yellow shirt under a dark green cape and red sweat pants said. A falcon dressed as a ninja stood behind him. "We take care of stray Nanimon."

"You guys too?" Dartz asked.

"Yep." Thomas said. "We've been getting one of the best work outs ever. There have been more digimon sightings than ever before."

"Well what are you doing here?" Duke asked.

"Reports say that there have been a lot of gate openings around this area." Yoshi said. "Have you two seen anything suspicious?"

"No." Dartz said. "Nothing we haven't been able to handle. Why?"

"Because one of the digimon sightings is a…a…" Yoshi started.

"A Millenniummon." Thomas finished.

"I haven't seen anything like that." Dartz said. He turned to Duke. "Have you?" Duke shook his head.

"The closest thing I've seen to Millenniummon is Diaboromon. Nothing Feralmon couldn't take care of." He said.

"He might be on Lyoko. I do remember seeing something strange happening in sector 5 the last time we were there." Dartz said.

"Come to think of it, I felt something strange when I broke free of Xana's control last year." Ulrich said.

"Me too." William said. "I can't explain it, but it felt like something was inside me."

"I remember feeling something weird on Lyoko a few months ago." Aelita said.

"Millenniummon always was a weird magnet." Thomas said with a smile.

"I'll run a scan of Lyoko tonight. We'll know if something is happening in sector 5." Jeremy said.

"Don't worry about it, Einstein." Dartz said. "With Thomas, Yoshi, Duke, and I Millenniummon won't stand a chance."

"I'm not so sure about that, Dartz." Yoshi said. "Millenniummon has become a lot smarter lately. We might need some help."

"Alright. Jeremy can run the scan and we'll keep an eye out for digital gates." Duke said. Dartz nodded.

"Hey, guys. Shouldn't we head back to school? It's getting late." Yumi said. The others agreed.

"You guys need somewhere to stay?" Duke asked.

"We could use it." Thomas said.

"We'll get you set up at Kadic. You'll be able to stay there for a while." Aelita said.

"I'm not sure." Yoshi said.

"C'mon, Yoshi. We need somewhere to stay anyway." Marcus said. Keenan nodded.

"And Keenan getting hungry." He said. "Keenan want fried eggs." The group of young teens looked at the boy strangely.

"Fried eggs?" Sam asked.

"Sounds tasty." Odd and Impmon said in unison.

"They are." Agumon said. "Boss's mom makes the best fried eggs ever." Dartz and Duke struggled to hold in a laugh.

"Your partner calls you boss?" Dartz asked Marcus.

"Something wrong with that?" Marcus asked.

"No. Just a bit strange." Duke said. "C'mon. We'd better get back." The rest of the gang nodded and the group walked back to the school, duffel bags in hand.

I hope everyone liked the chapter. Next chapter will be the beginning of the Kingdom Hearts leg of the story. Of course it will also be the Data Squad leg of the journey. As before, one review for the next chapter. See ya next time.


	11. And So It Begins

Me: Still can't believe I'm doing this. All I ask for is one review, people. ONE! This is the only time I'll make an exception to this rule. From now on, no review, no chapter. I don't own Code Lyoko, Kingdom Hearts, Digimon, or anything therein. I do own Dartz, Sharon, Lisa, Duke, Riou, and half of the story plot. Cdc100 owns the other half of the story plot and Garrett.

Chapter 11: And So It Begins

Sharon woke with a start that night. She looked over to the other bed and saw Yoshi fast asleep. She then looked at the clock and noticed the time: 1:32.

"Of course no one's awake." She whispered to herself. "It's not even 2:00 yet." Sharon heard a swoosh of wind from the open window and stood up. She quietly tip toed into the hallway and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the stairs and walked up both flights to the roof. She climbed out the window and looked around the platform. She was surprised to see Dartz standing near the edge of the roof talking to Duke.

"We might as well just head inside, Dartz." Duke was saying. "I doubt SaberLeomon is going to attack us at this time of night."

"You never know, Duke. Neither of us guessed that Marukimon would attack yesterday." Dartz responded. "It just proves the old saying. Always expect the unexpected."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go inside and get some rest. Call me if you need me. As if you will." As Duke turned to head inside Sharon ducked behind the window. Once he went through the window Sharon came out of hiding.

"You really should go back to bed, Shar." Dartz said suddenly. He turned to face her. He was wearing black lounge pants with orange, yellow, and red flames and a matching shirt with the words 'Let the Fire Burn On' written in flames on the front.

"And leave you out here alone? I don't think so." Sharon said. "I can't sleep anyway."

"But you need to try." Dartz said. "We're going to Lyoko tomorrow, not only to introduce Doc to the concept of fighting Xana, but also to find Millenniummon. All of us will need to be at full strength for that mission.

"Shouldn't you be going to bed too, then?" Sharon asked.

"Actually, I'm not going to Lyoko first." Dartz said turning to look out over the courtyard. "I have something to do before I join you."

"But won't the others need your help fighting Millenniummon?"

"No. Duke, Doc, Yoshi, and Thomas can handle it. Of course with a little help from Marcus and Keenan." Sharon giggled. The two stayed quiet for a minute, staring out into the courtyard.

"I don't think we ever finished our kiss yesterday." Sharon said. She looked up at Dartz and noticed he was still staring into the courtyard.

"I've been thinking about that." Dartz said. He looked over at Sharon. "And I believe you're right." Sharon smiled and leaned toward him, Dartz following suit. Their lips met in the middle and they stayed in that position for a good 4 minutes before breath became a necessity. They broke apart reluctantly.

"You'd better go back to bed. I need to get going." Dartz stood up and walked over to the edge of the platform, materializing his overgear.

"You never told me where you're going." Sharon said.

"That's something that not even I know." With that he jumped onto the overgear, descended to the ground, and flew off campus and out of sight. Sharon sighed.

"Please come back soon, Dartz."

The next day

"Come on, William!" Ulrich shouted. "You've gotten rusty!" Ulrich, William, Odd, Duke, Riou, and Garrett were playing three on three in a game of soccer.

"He'd do a lot better if you stopped shouting, Ulrich. He might actually score a goal!" Odd said with a grin. This got all the boys except William into a laughing fit. William found his chance and dribbled the ball toward the goal. He was about to kick the ball in when Garrett intercepted it and kicked it toward the other goal.

"Nice intercept, Garrett." Ulrich said.

"Thanks." Garrett said. "And please. Call me Doc."

"Alright, Doc. Pass it! I got a clear shot!" Odd shouted. Garrett noticed he was being chased by Riou, who was slowly closing in.

"Comin' your way." He kicked the ball to Odd, who knocked it strait in.

"Score's 12 to 0." Jeremy announced. "That's game. Now let's get going. Duty calls." The six boys nodded and ran after the rest of the gang.

"Anyone seen Dartz?" Lisa asked.

"He left late last night for some reason. He said he'd meet up with us later." Sharon said.

"I guess that means Millenniummon's ours." Marcus said. "I'll show that kid who's the better tamer."

"No you won't." Thomas said. "The six of us will fight Millenniummon together."

"Thomas is right, Marcus. You don't really think you can take a mega level digimon down on your own, do you?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes. Yes I do. We've got our mega level digimon always ready for action."

"But you've never fought a mega level digimon like Millenniummon." Thomas said. "Dartz is the only tamer who is strong enough to take him down."

"Could you guys stop arguing for two minutes so that we can get to the factory?" Duke asked. "You don't see Keenan, Doc, and I arguing over who takes Millenniummon down. We just need to get it off of Lyoko."

"Could someone please tell me what Lyoko is?" Garrett asked.

"We'd like to spend all day telling you about it, but it'll be a lot easier to just show you." Odd said. Ulrich felt a slight pressure on his left leg. He looked down at his leg and saw Kari holding on to it.

"What are you doing here, Kari?" Ulrich asked.

"You not going to weave us, awe you, Ulwich?" Kari asked. Ulrich sighed.

"Sorry, kiddo. I've got something really important to do, and I might not come back. Give mom my best." He pulled Kari off of his leg, knelt down and hugged her. "Take care of mom for me, sis."

"Are you going somewhere, Ulrich?" Ulrich's mom walked out from behind a tree.

"I've got a really important mission on Lyoko, and the others need all the help they can get. Especially since Dartz isn't here."

"Just be careful." Ulrich's mom said with a tear trickling down her face.

"I will. Just make sure that you and Kari stay safe."

"Don't worry about us. Just try to come back alive." Ulrich nodded. He moved the manhole cover from the sewer entrance and let Yumi climb down before climbing down himself. The rest of the gang climbed down, followed by the DATS agents.

"Why are we in a sewer?" Yoshi asked wrapping her arms around her body. "It's really scary down here."

"Don't worry about it." Yumi said with a reassuring smile. "We know this place like the backs of our hands." The group climbed out of the sewer in front of the factory and slid down the ropes. Odd and Ulrich flew strait into the elevator without even touching the ground.

"You guys are getting really good at that." Jeremy said. "Soon enough you'll be able to hit the button before landing on the ground."

"That's our goal." Ulrich said. Once the others were in the elevator, he pressed the down button and the doors slid shut. As soon as Jeremy and Lisa were let out at the laboratory, the elevator made its stop at the scanner room.

On Lyoko

The group of teens was virtualized into sector 5. As soon as the room stopped spinning, they took a look around and noticed Garrett's outfit. He wore a hunter outfit with gun holsters on each side. Each holster held an airsoft pistol. His hair was just as it was on earth. He had a cowboy hat and duster as well. Garrett looked down at himself.

"Heh. Nice outfit. But how do I use it?" Garrett asked.

"Each of us has our own unique weapons and abilities, so we can't tell you much about how to use your powers. First you need to figure out what your abilities are." Riou said. He took out his laser hilt and it transformed into an energy sword. "If you learn how to use your weapons and powers in synch, you'll be nearly unstoppable. Watch." Riou stepped back and held his sword toward Ulrich. The German smiled.

"My pleasure." Ulrich said as he drew his katanas. The two rushed each other and clashed their weapons. Riou managed to throw Ulrich's swords from his hands. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich ran forward and collected his swords. "Triangulate!" Ulrich split into three of himself and surrounded Riou. Riou took out the two clones but was kicked from behind by Ulrich, causing him to fall to the ground. Ulrich held the tip of his katana inches from Riou's throat.

"Each of us has 100 life points. If you run out of life points, you are sent back to earth." Aelita explained. "Each of Xana's monsters deals a different amount of damage."

"Sorry to break up the training session, but don't forget. You guys have a mission." Lisa said.

"Right. Sorry." Riou said. The gang ran out into the next room, which was full of creepers.

"Looks like Xana was expecting us." Odd said.

"He probably was." Aelita said.

"Just be careful, guys." Jeremy said. "I see something in the core of Lyoko, and boy is it BIG."

"It's probably Millenniummon." Duke said.

"It won't matter if we don't take care of these creepers." William said. He pulled out his sword and rushed into the mass of monsters, destroying them one by one.

"We'll take care of the creepers." Yumi said as she turned to the DATS agents. "You guys go take care of Millenniummon. Just go out to the small platform and Jeremy will pull up the transportation. He'll guide you from there." She ran in after William, fans soaring wildly through the air. The rest of the group rushed in as well. Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, Duke, Garrett, Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, Falcomon, Impmon (Duke's partner Digimon), and Agumon (Garrett's partner digimon) ran through the nearest door and out of sight. After 5 minutes the gang was surrounded.

"This doesn't look good." Odd said. Each member had taken major damage, but no one had been devirtualized.

"There's too many of them." Sam said.

"And not enough of us." Ulrich added. There was a sudden shockwave, causing the creepers to implode.

"What the heck?" Odd asked. "What did that?"

"I did that." A voice said. A boy jumped from on top of one of the higher platforms and landed on his feet. The gang recognized him as Dartz. "Aura Field. Always works."

"Dartz!" Sharon yelled. She ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Nice to see you too, Shar."

"Where were you?" William asked.

"I had a couple of errands to run. Mostly out looking for someone, but I figured I was needed more here."

"Boy were you right." Aelita said.

"Who were you looking for?" Odd asked.

"That wouldn't be anything you need to worry about." Dartz said. "Where are the others?"

"On their way to the core chamber." Ulrich said. "We think Jeremy found Millenniummon in there."

"We'd better get going then. They might need help." Dartz ran through the door and over to the elevator. As soon as it came, the gang jumped on and rode it to the top floor. They ran through the entrance and over to the terminal area.

"Vehicles coming right up." Jeremy said. "Try to get through the opening before the mantas hatch."

"Got it, Einstein." Odd said as he jumped on the overboard with Sam. Ulrich and Yumi got on the overbike and Dartz and Sharon hopped on the Overgear. William and Riou got on the Overwing. Aelita activated her wings and took to the air. As they were approaching the opening in the bottom of the sector, a laser destroyed the Overboard and Odd and Sam fell onto a manta. "Flying Mantas have hatched."

"Think you can take them?" Dartz asked.

"Leave it to us." Sam said. She threw her sword at a manta and destroyed it. Her sword flipped back into her hand.

"Hang on tight, Sam." Odd said. He stuck his claws in the remaining manta's back, causing it to lurch upward. Sam threw her hands around Odd's waist as he controlled the manta, causing it to fly upward through the entrance, closely followed by the rest of the gang. Sam jumped off of the manta and onto the platform. Odd let go of the manta and shot it before landing on the platform next to Sam. Dartz and Sharon jumped off of the overgear as it flew into a manta waiting above. Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, William, and Riou followed. They jumped up the staircase and looked around. The first thing they noticed was in the place of Lyoko's spherical core was a black hole.

"A digital gate." Dartz said. "That means Millenniummon is here." He took out his Digivice. "Gabumon, Lunamon, Coronamon, realize." Gabumon and two other digimon appeared. One resembled a small, red, two- legged lion with a single tuft of yellow fur on its chest, a fire- like mane, and a headband with a small stream of fire pouring out of it. The other resembled a large rabbit with a large strand of hair coming out of its forehead and four ears. It had lunar markings on its arms, forehead, and stomach and a large medal with a moon symbol on its torso.

"We're ready!" The three rookies said in unison.

"That's good to hear." Dartz said. "We've got a big fight today. Any of you hear of Millenniummon? Besides Gabumon, I mean. I know you have." Coronamon shook his head.

"Never heard of him." He said.

"I have." Lunamon said. "Large, cannons on his back, looks like Kimeramon?"

"That's the one." Dartz said. "He's here. And it's our job to take him down. Time to digivolve." The three digimon were enveloped in a stream of fractal code. "DNA, Maximum charge!" Dartz slammed his hand on the Digivice. The code stream disappeared and three digimon emerged. Besides Storm Garurumon, there was a large two legged lion with flames coming out of his arms and a large rabbit with white armor and a staff with crescents at each end.

"Whoa." Odd said in awe.

"We'd better hurry." Dianamon, the rabbit said. The lion and Storm Garurumon nodded and they ran through a door not far from their position.

"Never saw that before." Ulrich said.

"Come on!" Dartz said. "We need to help them out!" The others nodded and ran after Dartz. Before they could run through the door they heard a thud behind them and turned around to see Sora, Riku, and Kairi sprawled out on the ground. Dartz, Odd, and Ulrich ran over and helped them up.

"What happened to you guys?" Ulrich asked.

"We don't know. One minute we're patrolling in the Space Paranoids, the next we are getting sucked into a portal and end up here." Riku said. "All I remember is seeing a dark man in samurai armor with a large sword walking into the solar sailor dock.

"Which means he's probably looking for the MCP." Kairi said. "Any chance there's a way we can get back?"

"We might be able to open up a portal, but right now there's too much interference with Millenniummon. You'll have to take him out first." Jeremy said. The Lyoko gang nodded and ran through the door, closely followed by the Keybladers. They emerged in a rather large room with explosions appearing everywhere.

"Dimension Destroyer!" A large black digimon yelled.

"Arrow of Apollo!" the lion shouted while shooting multiple flame arrows at the beam coming from the black digimon's mouth. "Take him out, Dianamon!"

"Will do!" Dianamon said. "Crescent Haken!" Dianamon slashed at the digimon's head, causing it to stagger. "Face it, Millenniummon. You don't stand a chance."

"You have yet to see my true form, Dianamon." Millenniummon said. He turned pitch black and changed shape.

"NO!" Thomas yelled. "He's digivolving!"

"Stop him, now, Shine Greymon!" Marcus yelled.

"Glorious Burst!" the dinosaur- like angel digimon shouted. A burst of light emitted from his wings, causing Millenniummon to get pushed back, but not stopped.

"Destructive Flash!" the newly digivolved ZeedMillenniummon shouted. A dark flash appeared and threw Shine Greymon, Mirage Gaogamon, and Rosemon into a wall. Dartz turned to Garrett.

"I think it's time to DNA digivolve, Doc." He said.

"You got it." Storm Garurumon returned to his rookie form.

"DNA digivolution time!" the two boys said in unison.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to… MetalGarurumon!" Gabumon said as his shape changed into a blue armored wolf with sabers on his shoulders.

"WarGreymon…" WarGreymon started.

"MetalGarurumon…" MetalGarurumon continued.

"DNA digivolve to… Omnimon!" They finished in unison, combining to form a large armored humanoid with a white cape and WarGreymon's head for a left hand and MetalGarurumon's head for a right.

"Omni Sword!" He shouted. He stabbed his sword into one of ZeedMillenniummon's heads, but was in turn damaged by a blast of darkness that erupted from the other head's mouth.

"Millenniummon has grown too powerful!" Duke yelled as he watched Feralmon get shot into a wall. "We have to fall back!"

"We can't!" Dartz shouted back. "We've come too far to give up now!"

"We don't have a choice, Dartz!" Yoshi said. "We don't stand a chance!"

"There has to be a way." Dartz mumbled. An aura suddenly appeared around him. He looked at his hands in shock. "Is this… Aura digivolution?"

"No way…" Doc said in amazement. "No tamer, not even the chiefs of Light Fang and Night Claw, have ever pulled off aura digivolution."

"Then we're looking at the most powerful tamer ever." Thomas said.

"DNA, aura charge!" Dartz shouted. Dianamon, Apollomon, and Omnimon were surrounded by blue, red, and white auras respectively.

"Aura mode!" the three digimon shouted.

"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon shouted. A large ice arrow appeared and shot toward Millenniummon, causing him to be thrown into a wall.

"This is far from over." ZeedMillenniummon said as he stood up.

_There's chapter 11. Next chapter will end the battle between DATS and Millenniummon and start the next leg of the team's journey through their friends' worlds. As usual, one review for the next update._


	12. Return to Darkness

Chapter 12: Return to Darkness

"You don't stand a chance against me." ZeedMillenniummon said. He stood up and readied a second Destructive Flash.

"Go, Omnimon!" Dartz and Garrett yelled in unison.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon shouted. His right hand opened revealing a cannon protruding from MetalGarurumon's mouth, which shot a beam of white energy at the evil two- headed digimon. The blast hit dead on and ZeedMillenniummon was thrown into the wall again.

"Thomas! This is your chance!" Duke yelled.

"Right!" The blonde yelled back. "Get him, Mirage Gaogamon!"

"Full Moon Blaster!" Mirage Gaogamon yelled. A beam of light built up in the opening on the digimon's chest and flew at Millenniummon, enveloping the room in a bright, white light. When the light disappeared, all that remained was a small Digiegg.

"That's Millenniummon?" Sharon asked.

"Yep. The Full Moon Blaster was too much for the guy." Dartz said as he picked up the Digiegg and handed it to Thomas. "I guess that means you guys are done here."

"Yeah. We'd better be getting back. Commander Sampson is probably about to blow his top." Marcus said.

"Well, it's good to know that DATS is doing okay without us." Duke said.

"We've brought up a portal back to Japan. Once you guys are gone we'll get to work on the Space Paranoids." Lisa said. A purple and black portal appeared and the DATS agents jumped in.

"We'll see you guys later!" Yoshi said as she jumped through. The portal closed behind her and a second portal appeared in its place.

"Next stop, Space Paranoids." Sora said. The gang was about to jump in when a voice came from behind them.

"Wait for us!" the voice said. The teenagers turned to see Sonic and company running through the door, Espio still carrying Niki. They had their extreme gear in their hands, and in Shadow's case on his feet.

"She still hasn't woken up?" Odd asked. Espio shook his head.

"Eggman went with Xana to the Space Paranoids." Tails explained, getting to the point.

"Okay. Just make sure you guys stay safe." Lisa said. The large group jumped into the portal once Dartz, Duke, and Garrett had recalled their digimon. They landed in the middle of a circular room with a set of platforms jutting out of the wall, forming a set of stairs leading to an opening that was blocked by a bunch of digital code barriers.

"Out of one virtual world and into another. Any idea of how we get out of here, Einstein?" Ulrich asked. No response came.

"We can't talk to them from here. The MCP has put up a communications blocker." Riku said. "We can't contact anyone in Radiant Garden, either."

"So technically speaking there's no way out of here." Sam said. She let her body fall to the floor near the wall opposite the stairs.

"Now, now." Dartz said, smiling. "Don't start thinking negative. Where there's a will there's a way." He jumped up the makeshift stairs and took a close look at the barrier. His smile widened and he took an arrow from his quiver and stuck it in the spot he was looking at. He took the arrow out of the barrier, put it back in the quiver, and punched the spot where the arrow had just been with all his strength. The barrier disappeared almost immediately. "You just need to know where to hit it."

"That's a handy skill." Elise said. "Now let's get out of here." The others nodded and made their way up the makeshift stairs. Dartz walked out of the room to take a quick look around.

"Coast is clear." The others joined him moments later and Sora, Riku, and Kairi lead them toward the Solar Sailor Dock.

"Where exactly are we going?" William asked.

"To the Central Computer Mesa." Riku said. "That's where the MCP is."

"I just hope Tron is okay." Kairi said.

"Who's Tron?" Riou asked.

"He's a friend of ours that lives here." Sora said. "He oversees what's happening with the MCP." They walked into the Solar Sailor Dock, only to find it empty. "Oh, no."

"I'm guessing we're missing something?" Espio asked.

"Yeah. We're down one solar sailor." Sora said.

"We don't have enough room on our vehicles to transport everyone." Dartz said sadly. "Some of us will have to stay here."

"See ya." Jet said suddenly. He, Wave, and Storm got on their extreme gear and rode off in the direction they had come. "Gotta see if there's any treasure around this dump." Dartz's eye twitched from annoyance.

"Not what I meant." He virtualized the overgear and jumped on, Sharon right behind him. "Riou, Duke, and William should stay here and guard the dock.

"I'll stay too." Cream said.

"I'd better stay as well. I won't be able to do much fighting in this condition." Espio said referring to the young purple fox in his arms.

"Charmy and I will stay and help out too." Vector said.

"Awe, but I wanna go fight." The bee whined.

"Too bad. We're needed here." Rouge said. "I'll stay and keep these guys in line. Be careful. We don't know what we're up against." Blaze nodded.

"Even though we have a pretty good idea." She said. She threw her extreme gear down and jumped on. "You guys be careful too."

"Give Xana a good whooping for us, guys." Riou said.

"Don't worry, Riou. We'll kick his butt tenfold." Garrett said with a smirk.

"Alright then let's go kick some butt." Odd said. Dartz nodded.

"And send these guys back to the darkness once and for all!" he yelled.

_I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm on a bit of a run- down so it might be a while before I update next. One review for the next chapter, as usual. See you guys next time!_


	13. Final Battle Part 1

Chapter 13: Final Fight Part 1

The large group was flying on their multiple vehicles around the space outside Space Paranoids.

"There's the Central Computer Mesa." Kairi said as she pointed to an opening from behind Riku on the Overwing.

"Seems pretty deserted." Aelita said while flying beside them. "Are you sure they're here?"

"They're here, alright." Riku said. "I can feel their presence."

"Lead the way." Dartz said motioning toward the entrance. Riku and Kairi went in first, followed by Sora, who was floating along in his wisdom form. The rest of the group flew in after them. They emerged in a large circular room similar to the one they had been in before, but much larger and with a large whole in the middle. An orange pillar- like object was spinning in the center of the room.

"That's the MCP." Riku whispered. The pillar stopped spinning and the MCP faced them.

"Ah, my friends. So wonderful to see you again." The MCP said.

"I wish we could say the same." Sora responded.

"Where's Xana? We know he came to see you." Ulrich said.

"Xana?" the MCP asked. "Ah! You mean the young fellow who turns into black mist. Yes, he came to see me. He offered me a proposal, but I refused. I want the world under my control. Not destroyed."

"You will tell us where he is." A voice said. A blue and white robot walked out from the shadows.

"Tron!" Kairi shouted happily. Dartz flinched at the sudden intensity of Kairi's voice.

"Please don't do that." He said.

"Why do you want to know where Xana is?" the MCP asked Tron curiously.

"Because Xana hacked into ENCOM's computer mainframe. He enlisted the help of a large number of destructive programs, including something called the Heartless Multiplier Serum." Tron responded.

"If Xana has taken control of the multiplication program, Space Paranoids will be swarming with heartless in no time." The MCP pondered. Dartz's watch started beeping suddenly. Dartz pulled up the terminal and looked at the message.

"Hey, the results are finally in." he said. He sorted through the data quickly, nodding every once in a while.

"What results?" Sharon asked.

"The results for the program I created to find out more about Xana."

"Cool!" Odd said.

"What's it say?" Aelita asked. Dartz turned the terminal so that everyone, even the MCP, could see it.

Program: Xana

_Diary of Franz Hopper: Xana's Creation_

_June 8, 1999: I can't believe I finally did it! I've created the one program I need to keep my family safe! Xana will be the French government's ultimate weapon. It not only has the ability to render foreign communications useless, it can take the energy of anything around it to become more powerful. I have created a second version of Xana, which I've called Anax, which has the same properties as the original, but can be controlled much more easily and is much more powerful. Tomorrow I will contact the government and give it the data for Xana and Anax. My daughter and I will finally be free to continue our lives as if this never happened and my wife will be returned to me. I have created a virtual world called Lyoko to house Xana. Anax will be housed in a similar virtual world known as Abyss located in a supercomputer much like this one in Japan._

_Diary of Franz Hopper: Chaos Throughout the Virtual Worlds_

_May 8, 2008: Dartz and Aelita, if you are reading this then the worlds of Lyoko and Abyss are in dire peril. A virus sent by the Untied States government has taken control of Xana and Anax, turning them evil. By now I am probably dead, or worse. The two of you must keep fighting. Make sure the programs do not get too powerful, less the safety of the world be in danger. The children of my friend who built the supercomputer in Japan will be at the factory in which our computer is housed on the night of the thirteenth day of May 2008. Meet them there, for they will likely need your help. Make sure only the two of you meet the children. I'm sure you've found the six remaining element bearers by now, and maybe some other teammates, but the danger of fighting Anax is too much for those who do not know his power. Make sure those who have joined the fight do not try to help in any way. Franz Hopper_

Aelita gasped.

"My father wants us to join forces with the Japanese Warriors!" she cried.

"What does he mean, we can't help?!" Yumi yelled outraged. "We're more than powerful enough to take out Anax! We've been fighting Xana for four stinking years!"

"Calm down, Yumes." Ulrich said while patting his girlfriend on the back. "Franz Hopper is right. We don't know the extent of what Anax can do."

"Today is the 13th… that means they'll be here tonight." Dartz mumbled. He deleted the message and sorted through the terminal, touching one program in particular.

"Are you sure you want to use that?" Aelita asked.

"We don't have much of a choice." Dartz said. "We can't contact Jeremy and Lisa in any way, so we can't get back under normal methods." He activated the program and a portal opened out of nowhere. Dartz turned to the MCP. "We'll come back once we meet with the other warriors." He walked through the portal, followed closely by the rest of the Lyoko team and Sonic's team. Jet, Wave, and Storm flew through right as the portal was about to close. They all came out outside of the factory.

"Well, I guess we'll get back to looking for Eggman." Sonic said. He and the others bid farewell and flew off.

"I'd better go get the others." Dartz said. Another portal appeared and he walked through.

"Why were you so reluctant with using that program, Aelita?" Garrett asked.

"It hadn't been properly tested." Aelita responded. "For all we know it could have sent us to the bottom of the Arctic Ocean." Another portal opened and Dartz walked out along with Riou, Duke, and William. Cream, Espio, Charmy, Vector, and Rouge flew through and off in the direction Sonic had gone.

"Guess we should go and tell Jeremy and Lisa we're back." Riou said. The others agreed and entered the factory. Aelita pressed the down button once everyone was in.

Jeremy and Lisa heard the elevator and their heads shot up. Lisa got into a fighting stance as the elevator door opened, revealing the Lyoko warriors. Dartz looked between Lisa and Jeremy, who was out of his chair with his hands in a fighting position. Both looked very surprised.

"Wow. Ain't this a warm welcome." He said. He walked out of the elevator and over to the supercomputer. He typed something in and Franz Hopper's diary entries appeared on the screen.

"You're back!" Lisa cried as she threw her arms around Garrett. She realized what she was doing, but didn't let go, as she didn't want the moment to end. Garrett let out a small smile and returned the rug.

"What the heck is that?" Jeremy asked while looking at the screen as Dartz continued typing.

"An entry to Hopper's diary." Dartz said. "Aelita and I are gonna need to come to the factory tomorrow morning, so keep away. We don't need you guys getting into our business. He closed the entry and got up, walking into the elevator. He pressed the up button and Aelita jumped in as the elevator closed.

"You know we'll have to tell them at some point." She said. Dartz nodded.

"I know. I just don't think they're ready yet." Dartz and Aelita got off the elevator to prepare for their meeting that night.

At 8:00 pm

"I'm going to the factory now." Dartz said as he clipped his Digivice to the belt loop of his jeans.

"You sure you don't want some backup?" Riou asked.

"Nah. I'll be fine. You should know how I work by now."

"True. Anyway, good luck."

"Thanks." Dartz walked into the hall, closing the door behind him. He walked over to Jeremy and Aelita's room and went in. Aelita and Jeremy were yelling at each other for some reason. "Guys! Break it up!" The two quieted down. "Now what's wrong?"

"Jeremy won't let me go to the factory to meet the Japanese kids." Aelita said. "He says it's too dangerous." Dartz turned to Jeremy.

"Have you ever thought about how much of a difference I've made to the team on Lyoko?" Dartz asked. "Aelita will be fine. She's my cousin, for peat's sake."

"Alright. Just be careful. Both of you." Jeremy said.

"Don't worry, Einstein. I've got my Digivice if we need any help." With that Dartz and Aelita left the room and took the boiler room into the sewers. They followed the sewers until they reached the manhole leading into the factory. They stood near the elevator waiting for the Japanese warriors.

"Is it safe?" a voice asked.

There's the next chapter. Read and Review if you value your lives of reading this story.


	14. Final Battle Part 2

Chapter 14: Final Battle Part 2

Chapter 14: Final Battle Part 2

"We're the only ones here." Dartz said. Three teenagers about Dartz's age appeared from the shadows. There were two boys and a girl.

"I see you got Franz Hopper's message." The first boy said. "Pretty small group to be battling Xana."

"You're one to talk." Aelita said. "There are a lot more of us."

"Hopper just wanted the two of us to meet you." Dartz finished. "We're the original warriors. I'm Dartz. Dartz Dragonblade."

"I'm Aelita Hopper, Franz Hopper's daughter."

"I'm Andrew Burditch." The boy said. "This is my brother, Klaus, and my girlfriend, Emma Torrid."

"Nice to meet the legendary Lyoko Warriors after all this time." Klaus said while shaking Dartz's hand.

"Same here." Dartz replied.

"Now, down to business." Andrew started. "As you know by now, Anax has gotten out of the supercomputer in Japan." Dartz nodded. "He's gone on a global destruction spree and we need your help to take him down. We managed to-"

"Hold on a sec." Dartz said. "We're not alone anymore."

"You can come out now, guys." Aelita said. The other Lyoko warriors came out from behind the many pieces of machinery scattered around the factory.

"Sorry, we just don't like being left out." William said. Dartz shook his head.

"You guys really shouldn't be here." He said.

"It doesn't matter now." Aelita said. "They might as well help now that they know."

"How did Anax get out?" Jeremy asked suddenly.

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong." Emma said venomously. Jeremy stepped back.

"Sorry."

"Anax got out when Klaus and I were on a recon mission." Andrew said. "He used some kind of jellyfish thing to hack into the supercomputer and got out."

"The scyphozoa." Lisa said.

"The what?"

"The jellyfish you saw is called the scyphozoa." Dartz explained. "We've had a few encounters with it ourselves."

"Okay… Anyway, so will you help us?" Klaus asked. Dartz nodded.

"Sure." He and Aelita said.

"I'm in too." Sharon said.

"Us too." Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Sam, Duke, and Garrett said.

"No." Andrew said. "Dartz and Aelita are the only ones who have the experience to defeat Anax."

"We're gonna need at least six of the others. Sharon, Duke, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, and Sam control the other six elements. We'll need all eight elements if we're gonna beat Anax." Aelita said.

"Come on, Andrew." Klaus said. "The more the better."

"Alright." Andrew said. "But only the other element bearers."

"Why can't we come?!" William asked. "We're just as powerful as them!"

"Calm down, William." Jeremy said. "We're needed here. We'll work on the upgrades Dartz and I have been working on."

"Just be careful, guys." Riou said. "It's up to you to take Anax and Robotnic down."

"You guys be careful, too." Ulrich said. "Xana might come after you while we're gone."

I know the chapter's short, but there's still two or three to go. As usual, one review per chapter.


	15. Final Battle Part 3

Chapter 15: Final Battle Part 3

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Dartz. Scanner. Virtualization." Jeremy said as he virtualized his friends onto Lyoko.

"Open the portal, Jeremy." Aelita said. Jeremy entered a few keystrokes and the group was transported to a large field full of hills.

"Can you guys hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Einstein." Odd said.

"This is where Anax is?" Dartz asked.

"Yep." Andrew said. "We tracked him to a place not too far from here. Follow us." Andrew, Klaus, and Emma ran ahead across the field with the element bearers behind them. They reached the top of a rather large hill and noticed a large black castle behind a line of hills a few yards away.

"That's Anax's castle." Klaus said. "Now we just need to get in." The group looked at Sharon, who nodded in understanding and, using her powers, became invisible. She crept across the field and walked around the castle looking for an opening she could use to enter the castle. She found a small cave behind the hill the castle stood on and stepped inside.

"This looks promising." She said. She looked around and crept further into the cave.

"Find anything yet?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah. A cave. It leads into the hill under the castle, but I don't see a way into the castle itself." Sharon placed her hand against the wall. The section Sharon put her hand on pushed into the wall. Another section of the wall opened, revealing a staircase leading up to the castle. "I stand corrected. I just found our ticket in."

"Alright. Just get inside and lower the drawbridge."

"Got it." Sharon walked up the staircase and into a musty looking basement. Dust and cobwebs covered every surface. "Yuck."

Meanwhile with the gang

"Has she found anything?" Yumi asked.

"Yes. She's inside the castle." Jeremy said. "The drawbridge will be opened in-" The drawbridge started to open. "Never mind." The gang ran up to the lowering drawbridge and watched as Sharon walked out of the crank chamber.

"Great. Now let's find Anax." Andrew said. The group ran into the castle and looked around the entrance hall.

"Man. I wish I lived here." Odd said. Two large mammoth-like creatures made out of rock appeared. "Actually, I'd hate to live here. It's a zoo in here."

"Stop with the bad jokes, Odd." Dartz said as he brandished his bow.

"Those are vulcanoids." Andrew said. "One of Anax's monsters." Two wasp-like creatures appeared beside the vulcanoids. "And those are wasps." Dartz shot a wasp, causing it to explode.

"Not that tough, are they?"

"The vulcanoids are a lot harder." Klaus said. "Double Team!" Klaus split into two and ran at a vulcanoid. Both Klaus and the clone stabbed the vulcanoid on the inverted Xana symbol on its forehead with their knives, but it just shot the clone making it disappear.

"Let me try." Ulrich said. He ran at the other vulcanoid. "Triangulate!" Ulrich and two clones surrounded the vulcanoid. Before it could do anything, all three Ulrich's stabbed it. The vulcanoid exploded, leaving nothing but a bit of debris. The clones stabbed the other vulcanoid, making it explode as well. Both clones were shot by the remaining wasp, which was quickly dispatched by a stab from the crystal on Duke's staff.

"Not bad." Andrew said as he sheathed his sword. "Anax will be a lot harder, though." A hole suddenly opened in the middle of the ground.

"Wonder what this is." Duke said as he peered into the hole. A sudden force suddenly pulled him in. "Whoa!" He landed at the bottom of the hole with a thud.

"You okay, Duke?" Dartz asked.

"Yeah. There's a tunnel here. It's too dark for me to see what's inside."

"We're coming down." Sam said as she jumped into the hole. Dartz, Odd, Klaus, and Andrew followed. They looked up at Yumi, Aelita, Sharon, Emma, and Ulrich. Yumi jumped in a second later, followed by a hesitant Ulrich.

"Come on down! We'll catch you!" Dartz shouted. Sharon and Emma nodded and jumped. Dartz quickly caught Sharon before she hit the ground. Andrew did the same for Emma. Aelita activated her wings and flew down. The group looked at the dark tunnel. "Sam and I should be able to light up the tunnel. I'll go in front and Sam can walk behind." Dartz walked into the tunnel and lit a small flame in his hand. The other element bearers, along with their three teammates, walked in after him. Sam walked in last and used her powers to summon a small light that lit everything about a foot around her. After a few minutes of walking the group came out of the tunnel.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"It looks like some sort of secret room." Aelita said. She scanned the room, noticing that the only exit was the tunnel they had just left. "Looks like we're trapped in here."

"Anax must have wanted us to come down here." Ulrich said as he drew his swords as a safety precaution. "More than likely to take us out himself."

"We'd better be careful." Odd said. "We don't know how powerful Anax is."

"But you shall soon find out." A voice that sounded strangely familiar to Dartz said. He turned to face the source of the voice.

"So nice to see you again, doctor." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"So nice to see you again too, Dartz." Doctor Robotnic said.

"You shall not win this fight." Two voices said in unison. One of the voices belonged to Xana, but the other was unfamiliar. Two figures appeared next to Robotnic. The source of the unknown voice was a brunette boy in a black cloak with a sword sheathed at his side.

"Anax!" Andrew, Klaus, and Emma said in unison.

"Looks like the whole party's here." Duke said as he took out his staff.

"Not yet it isn't." A voice said. Eleven figures in hooded cloaks appeared.

"And Organization XIII as well. Looks like you're pulling out all the stops." Yumi said.

"And we outnumber you." Xemnas said as he and his cohorts removed their hoods.

"Not for long you don't." Axel said as he appeared in a pillar of fire with Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Roxas.

"Don't forget about us." Sonic said as he and his friends appeared out of a portal.

That's the end of chapter 15. The next chapter will be the last, so stay with me for one more update. One review and I'll post the final chapter when it's finished. If I get an extra review I'll throw in a preview of the upcoming sequel.


	16. End of the World

Chapter 16: End of the World

Disclaimer: I don't own "Matter of Time." That right belongs to Dream Street, or what's left of it.

Chapter 16: End of the World

"Let's stop standing here and get to the action!" Odd shouted as he aimed his arm at Xana.

"Calm down, Della- Robbia." Xana said. "We'd like to show you the winners' prizes." A large slab of wall flipped over revealing a tied up Jeremy, William, Lisa, and Riou. Aelita gasped.

"If you manage to somehow defeat us in battle, your friends shall be spared." Xemnas said. "However, if you lose, they shall be destroyed."

"Alright." Dartz said. Everyone looked at him. "We'll agree to your ante."

"Good." Anax said. "Is your whole team here?"

"It is now." Garrett said as he walked into the room.

"How did you get out?!" Robotnic asked in surprise.

"Attacking an armed man with a bunch of robots isn't a very good idea, just for future reference."

"Let the battle begin!" Anax shouted as he ran at Andrew. Klaus and Emma stayed to help him. Dartz, Ulrich, the keybladers, and Axel took on the organization, heartless, and nobodies while Sonic and co. fought Robotnic and his robots. The remaining warriors fought Xana. Dartz shot a few arrows to take out some of the heartless and nobodies as Axel and Ulrich just ran through the crowd of darkness- controlled humans to help Roxas, Sora, Kairi, and Riku with the organization. Andrew was using his sword to block Anax's attacks while Klaus looked for openings to stab Anax with his dagger. Odd got hit twice by Xana's sword.

"This isn't going well for us!" Odd shouted as he dodged Xana's third strike. Garrett shot Xana to get his attention away from Odd.

"Kick on someone your own size, tough guy." Garrett jumped to avoid Xana's attempt to down him. "Nice try. Maybe next time." Meanwhile Jet, Storm, and Wave finally arrived to help Sonic out. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Espio were currently fighting Robotnic himself while the others were covering them by fighting the robots. Knuckles and Storm were on a roll, beating back the robots left and right.

"You've gotten better." Knuckles said as he punched another robot.

"I could say the same for you." Storm said as he smashed two robots by slamming their heads together.

"Hey, where are Elise and Niki?" Wave asked as she hit a robot with her giant wrench.

"No idea. Probably still on Mobius." Tails said as he threw a ring bomb in the middle of a group of robots.

"You actually made it back?"

"Yep. I managed to build a replica portal opener. That's what we used to get here."

"You can't win, Anax." Andrew said between pants.

"I can and I shall." Anax said as he slashed Klaus, devirtualizing him. Emma hit him with her crossbow. "That's not very nice." Anax jumped into the air and threw his sword at Yumi. She was devirtualized instantly.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted. This single second of lost focus caused him to be devirtualized by Xaldin. Demyx used his sitar to summon up a large number of water dancers, and then charged at Axel, who used one of his chakram to block Demyx's attack. Roxas swung his keyblades at Xigbar while Sora jumped behind him and knocked him out with a well-timed slash.

"Nice teamwork." Roxas said.

"Well we are the same person." Sora said as he transformed into his wisdom form and started shooting at the heartless. Roxas ran at Xaldin and clashed his keyblade with Xaldin's spears. Sharon noticed the overwhelming number of heartless attacking Dartz and ran to help him. She threw a dagger at one of the assassins that was about to attack Dartz from behind.

"Thanks." Dartz said. He shot another arrow and destroyed a berserker that was about to hit her. "Now we're even."

"So we are." Sharon said with a smile. Xana had managed to devirtualize Odd, Sam, and Duke and was currently trying to hit Garrett.

"Hold still, you little nuisance." Xana said as he swung his large sword again. Garrett simply jumped over it and shot Xana again.

"No can do, Xana." Garrett said. He kicked the virus- controlled program into a wall and ran to help Andrew and Emma with Anax. "Looks like you two could use some help." Garrett shot Anax with both of his pistols.

"Thanks." Emma said. "We needed some help." Sonic and Shadow continued to dodge the many missiles Robotnic was firing at them. The rest of their friends had been defeated, but the robots had been taken down with them.

"Keep it up, Shadow." Sonic said. "We might be able to get close enough to him to transform."

"We only have four emeralds, Sonic." Shadow said as he jumped over a missile. "As long as Eggman has the other three, we can't do anything.

"Leave them to me." Sonic said. He sidestepped another missile and ran at Robotnic at full speed. He passed Eggman and stole the emeralds from his laser. Sonic ran back over to Shadow. "Let's do this quick!" Shadow nodded. He held up his emeralds and Sonic held up his. Sonic's fur suddenly became a golden color, as did Shadow's. The red spots on Shadow's spines turned a dark red color.

"Let's do this." They said in unison. "Dual Chaos Inferno!" A beam of chaos energy flew from their bodies and hit Robotnic, devirtualizing him. They returned to their original forms just to be shot back to earth by a tarantula. Sonic and Shadow came out of the scanners.

"Cheap shot." Shadow said. Riku's sword destroyed the tarantula that defeated Sonic and Shadow, whose energy got sucked into it.

"Eight more." Riku murmured as he grabbed his sword and ran at Marluxia. He quickly dispatched the heartless that got in his way and stabbed Marluxia in the stomach. Marluxia disappeared in a cloud of smoke and his energy, along with that of the dispatched heartless, was drained into Riku's sword. "Make that six."

"Nice one, Riku!" Kairi shouted from her battle with Vexen. "I could use some help!"

"On my way!" Zexion looked down at the ensuing battle from atop one of the platforms floating above the floor.

"Should I do it now?" he asked his companion.

"Not yet." Larxene said. "Wait until the time is right." Zexion nodded. Larxene jumped down and devirtualized Emma with one of her kunai. She landed next to Anax and started slashing at Garrett, who nimbly dodged and shot back. Larxene was defeated quickly, but not without Garrett taking a major amount of damage. Sora noticed Kairi and Riku struggling with Vexen and ran toward them, whilst changing into his Valor form. He stabbed Vexen in the back, causing him to disappear.

"Looked like you could use some help."

"Some would be greatly appreciated over here!" Axel said as he continued his duel with Demyx. Riku was about to follow Sora and Kairi over to help him, but noticed Xigbar regaining consciousness nearby. He stabbed Xigbar, absorbed his energy and moved on.

"Five more." He murmured. Dartz continued to shoot down heartless and nobodies until he noticed Xana running at a preoccupied Andrew.

"Andrew! Jump!" He shouted. Andrew didn't bother to figure out why. He just jumped strait into the air, over Xana's attack. Anax, fortunately, was attacking at the same time. The attacks collided with the program in front of it, causing Xana to disappear and Anax to take major damage. All of Xana's monsters exploded, littering the room with scrap metal.

"Thanks!" Andrew shouted.

"No problem!" He shot an arrow at the last nobody. He and Sharon split up. Dartz ran to help Andrew and Garrett with Anax while Sharon went to take out the retreating forms of Luxord and Lexaueus. Aelita, who was hovering over the battle looking for a lone opponent, noticed Zexion standing on a platform blow her. She flew down and kicked him off.

"What the-" he was shot by an energy field and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Doesn't matter. Anax will defeat them." Zexion noticed his companions Luxord, Lexaueus, and Demyx disappear. "Now it's up to master Xemnas, Xaldin, and Saix." He muttered as he disappeared. The remaining warriors surrounded Xemnas, Xaldin, Saix, and Anax. None of the four looked even the least bit scared about this.

"Let's finish these fools." Anax said. He stared Andrew and Dartz down. Dartz had finally sheathed his bow and had his sword ready for the final strike. Xemnas, Xaldin, and Saix nodded. They threw their weapons at the warriors in front of them. Sora, Kairi, and Roxas were devirtualized, but Axel and Riku managed to doge Xaldin's spears. The battle continued. Riku looked at his sword.

'One more and I can unleash my most powerful attack." Riku jumped at Saix and devirtualized him. Anax attacked Garrett, Dartz, and Andrew. Xaldin attacked Aelita, Axel, and Sharon. Xemnas attacked Riku as soon as Saix disappeared. "Dark Aura Burst!" A large black shockwave radiated from Riku's body, knocking Anax back and defeated Xaldin and Xemnas. Anax got up and stabbed him, sending him back to earth. Anax then sent a blast of dark energy that knocked back everyone except Dartz and Garrett.

"Let's finish this." Garrett said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. The boys ran up to Anax and dealt the final blow, Dartz with his sword and Garrett with his pistols. Anax lay on the ground motionless. The two went to help their friends up.

"How long do you think it'll be before our lives go back to normal?" Sharon asked.

"That's not likely to-look out!" a hole appeared under Sharon. She fell in, but grabbed the ledge. She looked down and saw the digital sea. Dartz grabbed her hand before it slipped off the ledge.

"I can't hold on!" Her hand slipped from Dartz's and she fell in. A geyser came up from the sea, proving the impact. Jeremy, Lisa, William, and Riou ran over.

"She's gone." Jeremy said. He looked into the hole sadly. A tear fell down Dartz's cheek, but he wiped it away before his friends could see it.

"She fought nobly." Dartz said. "To save her world. For that she'll always be remembered.

Later

The gang was in Ulrich and Yumi's dorm. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas and Axel had gone back to Hollow Bastion, Sonic and co. went back to Mobius to find that Niki had finally woken up. She and Espio were currently in a very promising relationship. Andrew, Klaus, and Emma were on their way back to Japan. Everyone was sad at the loss of his or her friend, but none as much as Dartz. He was currently lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"We really should try to cheer him up." Yumi said.

"What can we do?" Jeremy asked.

"Leave him alone." Duke, Riou, and Garrett said in unison. "These things blow over after a while." A few hours later, Riou left to go to bed. He was about to enter his room when he heard Dartz strumming his guitar. He decided to wait and listen. Dartz started singing after a few seconds.

_It's just a matter of, it's just a matter of  
It's just a matter of time  
Yeah...Ooh ooh ooh...  
It's just a matter of, it's just a matter of  
It's just a matter of time_

I know you want to make things right  
To move ahead, find a way to win the fight  
And though it's hard to keep the faith  
We'll make it through if we take it day by day

They say that all good things  
Will come to those who wait  
And if we believe in each other  
I know we can make it together

Baby it's just a matter of time  
If we can take it slow everything will be alright  
Let it flow, and I know that we'll find  
It's just a matter of time

When you feel down and out of touch  
And no-one's there, no-one's there to lift you up  
Life's not as bad as it may seem  
Just hold on tight and never lose sight of your dreams

They say that all good things will come to those who wait  
and if we believe in each other  
I know we can make it together

Baby it's just a matter of time  
If we can take it slow everything will be alright  
Let it flow, and I know that we'll find  
It's just a matter of time

It's just a matter of, it's just a matter of  
It's just a matter of time  
It's just a matter of, it's just a matter of  
It's just a matter of time

And if we ever lose our way  
I know we can find a brighter day  
There is no mountain we can't climb  
It's just a matter of time

Baby it's just a matter of time  
If we can take it slow everything will be alright  
Let it flow and I know we can make it together  
'Cause baby it's just a matter of time  
If we can take it slow everything will be alright  
Let it flow  
And I know that we'll find it's just a matter of time

I know that we'll find it's just a matter of time

"You wrote that?" Riou asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah." Dartz said as he sat his guitar on its stand. "I've got a few others too. Maybe I'll try some in the band during its prom performance."

"That sound really good, Dartz. Think you'll get over Sharon."

"Yeah… yeah. I think I will." Dartz smiled and fell asleep.

That's it for the chapter and the story. Since I only got one review last chapter, I'm not putting up the preview. There will be three versions of the sequel. Mine won't be up for a while, but Cdc100's version may be up at any time. If you have a preference as to which story, between The Hopper Chronicles and Graduation I finish first, either tell me in a review, or vote on the poll in my profile page. See you guys and gals next time!


	17. Back to Normal

I decided I needed to post this chapter

I decided I needed to post this chapter. I realized I forgot about how the tournament ended, so I'm posting one last chapter to clear it up. Also, I'll be placing a preview for the sequel at the bottom of the chapter since I got my two reviews in chapter 16.

Chapter 17: Back to Normal

Garrett dodged another strike from Mitch. He countered by sweeping his legs out from under him. The beginner and intermediate rounds were over. William had won the beginner tournament and Sam won the intermediate tournament. Both Dartz and Garrett had made it to the semifinals, along with Rigo and Mitch. Both Garrett and Mitch were dodging every attack their opponent threw. The match had been going on for about 5 minutes.

"Looks like you're getting a bit tired, Mitch." Garrett said with a slight smirk.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Mitch said between pants as he got back up.

"Sure you are." Dartz mumbled. Ulrich tore his attention from the ongoing battle to take a glance at Dartz. Ulrich and Yumi had decided to end class early so that they could watch the semifinals.

"Something wrong?" Dartz asked.

"N-no." Ulrich stammered as he returned his attention to the match. Garrett had finally pinned Mitch, who was out of breath due to a knee in the gut.

"One!" the referee counted down the seconds. "Two! Three! Garrett Murdoch makes it to the final match!" The crowd cheered. Garrett walked off the mat and sat down next Lisa, who gave him a kiss on the cheek, causing a blush to develop on his cheeks.

"Great job, Doc." Aelita congratulated.

"It was nothin'." Garrett said. "These guys are too easy. Ah didn't even break a sweat."

"Will Dartz Dragonblade and Rigo Horocrus please come to the mats for the second semifinal match?" The referee shouted into his microphone. Dartz got up and walked over to the mat. He stood in front of Rigo, who looked at him like he was walking on a cane.

"I have to fight Dragonblade? This'll be too easy." Rigo said.

"We'll see about that." Dartz said as he got in a fighting stance.

"Begin!" the ref shouted. Rigo sent a high kick to Dartz's head, but he ducked under it, grabbed his shoulders, and threw him to the ground.

"One!" the ref counted again. "Two! Three! Well, that's it, folks! The fastest match we've seen in a decade!" Dartz walked off the stage after receiving applause from his friends, but from no one else. He sat back in his seat.

"Wow, Dartz. I didn't know you were that strong." Yumi said in an awed voice. Dartz shrugged and walked back over to that mat so that the ref could begin the final round.

"It all comes down to this, folks! The final match of the expert category of the Martial Arts Clash 2008! Dartz Dragonblade, the rogue warrior with unlimited potential, versus Garrett Murdoch, the free shooter extraordinaire!"

"You ready for this, Dartz?" Garrett asked.

"Yep." Dartz said. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Begin!" the ref called one last time. Dartz threw a kick to Garrett's head, but the free shooter ducked and hit Dartz with an uppercut. Dartz backed up a few steps and massaged his jaw.

"I think you broke my jaw that time."

"Yeah, right." Garrett said as he threw a kick for Dartz's stomach. Dartz grabbed his leg and swept his other leg from under him, sending him crashing to the mat. Garrett quickly recovered and did the same to Dartz. Dartz saw the sweep coming and jumped over it. Garrett got up and aimed a punch for his head. Dartz blocked the punch and returned the favor. Garrett fell to the mat again. He tried to get up, but was too tired to push himself off the ground. Dartz panted heavily, sweat running down his face. He too fell to the mat from exhaustion.

"One! Two! Three! And it's over!" the ref shouted. He pulled the two boys off the ground. "For the first time in Martial Arts Clash history, we have a tie for the championship! Therefore, the two finalists will split the prize and share the title!" The crowd let up in a roar of cheer that died down after a particularly loud whistle from Jim.

"Quiet down! You remind me of the time I worked as a professional soccer player." Jim said.

"You used to be a professional soccer player, Jim?" Odd asked.

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it." A few minutes later the gang was outside talking about the match.

"You both did a great job." Lisa said.

"Thanks, guys. Really." Garrett said. Dartz smiled and leaned against the wall.

"So our lives will go back to normal now?" Jeremy asked. Dartz nodded.

"As normal as our lives get fighting an artificial intelligence that's trying to destroy the world." He said.

"It seems you've gotten over- umph!" Odd was interrupted by Sam putting her hand over his mouth.

"I'm getting there, Odd."

"Hey, you guys have to hear one of Dartz's new songs." Riou said suddenly.

"Since when does Dartz write songs?" Ulrich asked.

"Since fourth grade." Duke said. "He's pretty good, too."

"Come on, Dartz. Grace us with your wonderful singing skills." Odd begged.

"Fine. One song." Dartz said. He grabbed the portable CD player Riou had brought with him, pulled a CD out of his pocket, and placed it in the player.

_Sugar Rush_

_Dream Street_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Yeah._

_I get a high whenever you're around._

_Sweeping from my head to my toes._

_I, I gotta get my feet back on the ground_

_'Cause you make me go  
Out of my way, crossing the line  
Making me say what I have in mind__nd I might be too obvious  
But I, I can't help myself from what I do_

You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush  
Ain't nothing better, baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I'm losing touch  
You are my sugar rush

I got a sweet tooth  
And a taste for you  
A

'Cause you make me go out of my way  
Crossing the line  
Making me say what I have in mind, wo-oh, oh-oh-oh

You make me so excited  
And I don't' wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush  
Ain't' nothin better, baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I'm losing touch  
You are my sugar rush

Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much

'Cause you make me go out of my way,  
Crossing the line  
Making me say what I have in mind

You make me so excited  
And I don't wanna fight it  
I start to blush  
You are my sugar rush  
Ain't' nothing better, baby  
Is it for real or maybe?  
I'm losing touch  
You are my sugar rush

Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You're the sweetest thing I ever tasted  
Baby you're my sugar rush  
I get weak and talk too much  
You are my sugar rush

The gang looked at Dartz wide- eyed.

"You wrote that?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah." Dartz said. "I was thinking maybe we could use some of these songs at the prom performance." He threw Jeremy a folder he kept his songs in. Jeremy opened the folder and browsed through them.

"I Say Yeah, This Time, It Happens Every Time, Matter of Time," Jeremy listed. "These all sound great."

"I thought you'd like them." Riou said.

"Well who's gonna sing?" William asked.

"Dartz, of course." Odd said. "He's the one who wrote the songs."

"But all of these call for five vocalists." Jeremy said.

"I'll be glad to help out." Odd said.

"Of course I'm in." Garrett said.

"Why not." Ulrich said. "I'll help, too.

"We still need one more vocalist." Jeremy said.

"Actually," Dartz cut in. "I was sort of hoping you could do the part, Jeremy."

"W-what?!" Jeremy asked.

"You're always behind the scenes, so I thought I'd give you some limelight for once."

"Actually, I'd prefer to remain behind the scenes. Singing isn't my thing."

"Oh, come on, Einstein." Odd said. "Don't be such a party pooper."

"Sorry, guys. I just can't do it."

"Fine." Dartz said. Then he started to sing. Jeremy looked back at him.

_They Don't Understand_

_Dream Street_

_Oh, they don't understand,  
no-oh, mmm mmm uh-oh  
They say, we're just playin' games  
That it isn't real...  
but its what we feel, oh yeah  
_

_And they say, it doesn't make sense  
That we're just wastin' time  
And they wonder why, yeah  
_

_You know we got, our own special language That only we can speak,  
ooh...oh yea  
And no one else knows what it means,  
oh no...  
_

_They don't understand,  
how we communicate  
Oh so many things,  
that we do and say  
They don't really get,  
what its all about  
No they never can understand  
Oh, oh oh, oh-oh-oh  
_

_I can't explain,  
if they don't know why  
this is serious, we're not delirious,  
why can't they see  
that all of its true  
just goes to prove  
_

_They don't have a clue,  
no no...  
Ya know we got our own world to live in, yeah  
And we're so far apart,  
oh yes we are  
To make it clear I don't know  
where to start, oh no  
_

_They don't understand  
how we communicate  
Oh so many things,  
that we do and say  
They don't really get,  
what its all about  
_

_No they never can understand _

_No, understand, oh, ooh-ooh, yeah yeah yeah  
Ya know we got,  
our own special language  
That only we can speak  
oh yes, yeah yeah yeah  
And only we know what it means  
What it means...  
_

_They don't understand,  
how we communicate  
Oh so many things,  
that we do and say  
They don't really get,  
what its all about  
_

_No they never can understand They don't understand,  
how we communicate  
Oh so many things, that we do and say  
They don't really get,  
what its all about  
_

_No they never can understand_

"Alright, I'm in." Jeremy said.

"Glad to hear it." Garrett said.

"Well, we'd better start practicing. Prom is only three months away." The gang walked to the dorms to start practicing.

**That's the end of the chapter.**** The sequel will pick up a week after this leaves off. Here's the preview I promised.**

**The once unbreakable friendship broken.**

I expected more from my best friends!

**Their worst nightmare turned to reality.**

Anax is back!

**He cut them out when they needed him most.**

You should've thought of that before you kicked me off the team!

**The broken team must be restored in order to stop the growing threat.**

You must find him and bring him back.

**An unlikely alliance must be formed.**

I need your help.

**An exchange brought him back.**

Perfect. I get to go back to France.

**The fate of the world relies on one girl**

It's up to you to get him back.

**His true heritage will come to light.**

I am Prince Arias. The true heir to the throne.

**He must stop a new threat from invading the kingdom.**

His army will be here by nightfall.

**When victory seems impossible.**

There's too many of them!

**He will turn the tide.**

I won't allow you to do any more harm to this sacred kingdom!

**Coming Soon: Prince's Return**


End file.
